The Trouble Never Ends
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: A crossover between (the real) Teen Titans and Artemis Fowl. This story includes: The identity of Red X, What Myles and Becket have been up to, A crazy fairy from Haven City, and A mixed up love. Also takes place in the DC Universe and and will, hopefully, be updated weekly. Let the humor ensue. My cousin and I are making this together. Rating may change. HIATUS
1. I Need Coffee

Artemis massaged his eyes. It was getting late, the boys were probably already asleep. Hopefully Butler as well, but Artemis doubted it. The glare of his computer screen in the dark was sort of painful, but he had to get this done. The programming wasn't the hard part, it was focusing on what he was doing. Never before in his life, had Artemis Fowl II ever had trouble with focusing. It was what he did best, some might even say.

However, things were different now. He was twenty-eight. Myles and Beckett were nearing their second-to-last year of high school. His younger brother, Myles, had chosen to not skip any grades. An uncharacteristically generous move on his part. Myles had said he felt it would be wrong to put that gap between himself and his twin brother, Beckett. It was so hard to believe they were sixteen.

Then there was the company. Ever since Mother and Father.…Artemis winced as a memory surfaced unbidden. The explosion in Luthor's building…Butler screaming for Artemis to listen to him. Juliet carrying Myles and Beckett, then only seven years old, to safety. But Mother and Father, they had been in a different part of the building.

A cold hard stone sat in Artemis' gut. A sensation he was long used to. Artemis dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his desk top. He had been running the business since. He'd been nineteen. More than capable, and he had Juliet and Butler to help with the boys. But, he'd been forced to take charge in so many areas, he barely slept at all these days.

He stayed out of trouble, for the most part. No crime sprees in the last nine years. He liked to believe that it was to honor his Father's wishes for the Fowl family to stay on the straight and narrow. Truth be told, he didn't feel like it anymore. If it weren't for his brothers, Butler, Foaly…Holly…Who knows where he'd be? Instead, he expanded Fowl Industries. They had branches in Medicine, Machinery, Weaponry, Advanced Robotics, and Children's Novelties, to name a few. That last area was mainly Myles and Beckett's doing. When they weren't at school, terrorizing a near-by ice cream store, or sleeping, they were in Myles' lab, working on a new toy/death machine. Becketts and Becketts of Myles' Monstrosities (BBMM), was a very popular toy brand name. At least with the children. The parents were another story.

Artemis was torn between being miffed and proud at how much capital Myles and Beckett's part of the company was bringing in annually. It was amazing, really.

At least they were staying out of trouble.

At the moment, Artemis was working on a weapon to promote Non-Lethal Warfare. It was pretty self-explanatory. The purpose of his 'weapon' was to render large numbers of people unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, but not critically harmed. He, for once, was not simply upgrading fairy tech. He was determined to do it the right way. Not going into detail, but it involved a satellite with artificial intelligence and several airborne (invisible) drones that would dispense the neutralizing agent. He was using the fairy's basic idea for invisibility—vibrating at horribly near-impossible speeds—but he was not using magic. That was the trick.

If his invention was readily accepted by a certain American philanthropist, billionaire and businessman who also had a strong hand in the world of weaponry (cough cough, "Bruce Wayne", wink cough) then it may mean a partnership that would lead to other opportunities.

And then it was only a matter of time before Artemis would simply buy out Wayne Industries.

A crash and a bang followed by his youngest brother's familiar voice ranting and raving about his other brother's stupidity brought Artemis back down to earth. "Myles?" he called. "Beckett? What's going on? You two should have been asleep hours ago." Artemis pulled out his phone and glanced at it. Good God, was it really that late? He looked down at himself. If only his ten-year-old self could see him now. In desperate need of a shave and haircut, his raven hair ruffled and sticking out all over his head. His clothes wrinkled and rumpled and... where did that coffee stain come from? Artemis sighed and closed his laptop. Perhaps it was time for him to clean up and head off to bed as well. When had he let himself get so lazy?

He rose from his chair, spots dancing briefly in his eyes. He rubbed them away then stretched his arms out, feeling and hearing his joints "snap, crackle, pop" as Juliet would say. Striding to his office door, he opened it and peered out. "Boys?"

"Yes, we are," came Myles' impatient, imperious, impertinent, impudent and cynical voice from somewhere to his left. Artemis turned his head to see the the twins carrying strange looking cylinders. Well, to be more precise, Beckett was carrying everything. Myles was standing beside his brother with a scowl. "Be careful, you simpleton."

Perhaps the lack of sleep had caused his breathing to become restrained, resulting in a lack of oxygen supply for his brain, but Artemis Fowl couldn't help but smile. "Myles, don't call your brother a simple-toon."

Myles turned his scowl on Artemis for a moment, before allowing a small grin himself. "It's okay, Arty," he assured his oldest brother. "He likes it. Don't you, simple-toon?" Beckett giggled under his load.

"What are you two still doing up?" Artemis asked them. "It's almost two in the morning. And what is that you're carrying, Beckett?" Beckett tried to shrug, but ended up dropping one of the cylinders. Myles gasped in horror. He snatched it up just after it clattered on the floorboards. After a quick look-over, he sighed in relief and tossed it carelessly back onto the pile in Beckett's arms.

"A chemical compound I call—" Myles began.

"Unicorn Poo," Beckett finished. Myles frowned at his twin, then rolled his eyes.

"Fine," snapped Myles. Then he took in a deep breath and forced a large, phony smile onto his face. When he spoke it was in an overly perky tone. "This is Unicorn Poo! We're going to use it to make things SHINY!"

"No," argued Beckett. "Sparkly." Myles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just hurry, please," said Artemis. "I admire your dedication to this business, but you two are still growing, so please get to bed."

"You're still growing, too," pointed out Myles stubbornly. But he turned and walked off in the direction of his lab with Beckett following meekly. Artemis caught a glimpse of himself in a hallway mirror, but quickly turned away. It was true, he still looked much as he did when he sixteen.

"When I died," whispered a quiet voice in the back of his brain.

"Shut up," said Artemis audibly. He was doing that more and more lately. He blamed it on the large supply of coffee he was intaking daily. And he blamed that on Juliet. She was the one who had gotten him started on it. Artemis closed the door to his office behind him and started for his bedroom. He assumed that it was because his new body was fairy-made, he didn't age normally. It had been over a decade since then, but his new body had aged maybe a year in human terms since then. His slightly unkempt appearance helped him to seem older, but he'd decided several years ago that a beard didn't suit him. He was more content to just let people think he was well preserved. Even if he and his brothers were sometimes mistaken for triplets. He'd get a haircut later. Or maybe he'd just ask Butler to do it.

Somewhere in Scotland.

Robin paced the floor of the demolished warehouse. A warehouse robbery. It was so cliché he wanted to scream. But WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY…

WHY would RED X raid this ware house? Who was he and more importantly…

Why one earth would he steal three thousand Teddy Bears? Forget wanting to scream, Robin wanted to bash his brains out against a nice sturdy brick wall. Raven was hovering overhead, getting a bird's-eye-view of the wreckage. Red X had completely destroyed the northeast wall, blown up a large piece of factory machinery and started an electrical fire that Cyborg and Beast Boy had only just managed to put out. Starfire was holding a teddy bear that had lost an arm, she was looking at it curiously.

Robin continued pacing. He'd already looked the place over. No evidence, unless you counted the fact that the stolen goods were stuffed bears. This more than anything convinced him that Red X was not Jason Todd. Jason wouldn't waste his time with toys if he had this much "fire power".

"Maybe we should ask your Dad for help," Beast Boy broke into his thoughts. Robin wheeled around, panic rising.

"No," he said firmly, almost desperately. He couldn't ask Bruce for help in this case. It was admitting defeat. Plus, Bruce didn't know that he'd lost the costume…yet…Robin had always planned to let Bruce know what had happened with it…but after he'd caught the culprit. He couldn't let his mentor know that Robin was struggling on his own. It had been hard enough getting Bruce to think of him as his own hero, not as Batman's sidekick. Something like this might transport him straight back to square one with the Dark Knight.

"Listen" said Cyborg. "I get it. You want to look good for your Dad," Robin growled. His teammates just didn't seem to get that Bruce wasn't really his father. "But this guy is obviously insane." Cyborg took the teddy bear from Star, dangling it by a singed leg. An eye-button chose that moment to pop off. "We should get help now, before Red X starts doing this to people."

"Perhaps Red X is only using the suit's abilities to gather together a large collection of children's toys and other oddities for his enjoyment?" Suggested Starfire.

"No one over age five enjoys stuffed animals." Raven droned. Beast Boy blushed and looked away, rubbing his head bashfully. If Robin wasn't so upset, he might have smirked. Beast Boy had a whole mountain of stuffed animals in his room.

"That's one big five-year-old," muttered Cyborg, tossing the bear back to Star. "We should head back home," he told Robin. "There's nothing here." Robin sighed. They'd been tracking Red X for the past three months. What had they found out since then? That Red X liked stupid things like worthless common gemstones, like amethyst and peridot, bubble wrap (seriously, he robbed a packaging plant for three hundred thousand dollars' worth of bubble wrap), helium (from a balloon company) and now teddy bears. Every now and then he'd steal gold bullion from high security areas, or pull pranks like sticking a kitten-video into every computer in NASA and the Justice League computers and making it act like a virus, that is, spreading to every aspect, every file in their computers. Every time they tried to open their classified files on the computer, or even watch a camera feed, it would play. Batman was still trying to figure out how he did it. Well, actually, Robin had no evidence that that particular act of villainy was Red X, but he just KNEW that it was him. There was one time that he stole brand new pipes. Just pipes, like sewer pipes that were on their way to a city to be installed in replacement of old ones. He'd just knocked out the driver and stolen the pipes, carried them off to God knows where.

Also, he never killed anybody. Not even on accident.

The crimes just weren't adding up.

Robin nodded to Cyborg and they headed back off towards the jet. Robin stared out the window as Cyborg got them into their air, his mind consumed with something like hatred, but closer to annoyance. Red X's voice was what got to him the most. Young, almost certainly his age or maybe even a bit younger, placing the criminal at somewhere around fifteen or so. It was mocking, but undeniably intelligent. Robin couldn't decide if it was childishly immature with it's teasing and sarcastic nature, or too impossibly mature. So stiff and formal, sometimes even polite.

"Speaking of Batman," Cyborg started conversationally, breaking into his thoughts. "What you gonna do?" Robin stayed silent.

That morning, Alfred had contacted him. "Master Wayne" supposedly missed him. The old butler was requesting that he came home for a while. A vacation, was how he'd put it. When Robin wasn't lying to himself, he missed the Manor. Not having to make his own bed or life and death decisions every day. Actually going to school instead of doing online classes at night when his teammates were asleep. Getting to watch TV or hang out with his old friends in the afternoons. On the other hand…

"No," Robin decided. "Not with Red X on the loose."

"Dude," said Beast Boy. "You're obsessed. Besides," he leaned back in his seat and shot Robin a cheeky grin. "The old guy said we all could come, we just have to be in disguise."

"Why would you even want to?" Robin asked. "You're always complaining about me being 'grumpy' and 'tense' and 'no fun'. Where do you think I learned my leadership skills?"

"Batman wouldn't bother with us," said Beast Boy, gesturing to himself and the other Titans besides Robin. "He'd be too busy catching up with you and the baddies of Gotham. I wanna live in a mansion, with servants and room service…"

"Servant," corrected Robin. Cyborg hummed in mock disappointment from the pilot's chair. "As in one. And I don't think Alfred will want to wait on you hand-and-foot all the time. He's got his hands full just cleaning up after Batman…and sewing him back together and stuff."

"He doesn't do it the way you do, does he?" asked Cyborg. "Just acting as though he hemming his cape as he pulling the thread through his arm. Without anesthetics or anything. Because it's gross."

Robin chose not to answer that.

"This from the one who takes off his own body parts to clean them in the living room," Raven pointed out bluntly.

"They're removable!" protested Cyborg.


	2. Viva La France

Please enjoy and review and tell us what you think!

"Where are you going?" demanded Myles, seeing Artemis and Butler both carrying a number of suitcases and heading towards the front entryway. "Why haven't you said anything about a trip before? May we come?"

"France," sighed Artemis. "I'm meeting with some Americans."

"In France?" asked Myles. "What Americans? And, again, why haven't you said anything about this before. I'm going with you."

"No," said Artemis wearily. "You and Beckett have school."

"I'll call in sick."

"No." It was bad enough that they had bullied the school headmaster into allowing them to come home after school hours every day—they did go to a boarding school, after all—but skipping school altogether was going a bit too far. "I've already informed Juliet to fly you there herself today."

Myles got an idea. Artemis could tell by the way his eyes flashed for a fraction of an instant. "No." Artemis said instinctively. "Whatever you're thinking, no." Myles smirked at Artemis.

"Of course, Arty," he said sweetly. Artemis felt a pang of sympathy for Juliet and Butler. Fowl young men were not the easiest to deal with. "And who was it you're meeting. Will you be back soon?"

"Wayne and Queen," said Artemis slowly. "As well as Mr. Mirabeau," he went on, naming a French businessman, who specialized in fashion but had a hand in several other areas. "It shouldn't take very long, but I may not be back until after dark."

"Shame," said Myles, shaking his head sadly.

"What?" asked Beckett coming in with a lollipop, of all things, stuck in his mouth. "Arty?" He asked looking sadly at the suitcases.

"I'll be back soon," he promised his little brother. "Do well in school, boys," he told them. "Don't stay up too late with your projects."

"Don't worry," said Myles with an expression that worried Artemis. "There's just one more, little thing we need to accomplish. Then we'll be taking a break for a while to admire our, my, work."

"Really?" asked Artemis, raising an eyebrow. "In that case, I'm going to leave now, before something literally blows up in your faces." Myles rolled his eyes. "Take care." He told them, turning and walking away. Relax he tried to tell himself. They're intelligent and capable young men. Well, he amended Myles is. Beckett will follow his lead. Artemis wasn't sure if this was a good thing, but at least he knew that Juliet would be there to take care of them.

"I assume that Miss Short approves of you sharing their invisibility technology with the other 'Mud Men'?" asked Butler, once they were safely out of the house.

"It's not their technology," said Artemis. "It's mine. I simply borrowed a basic design. It's not as if they know of the People's existence." He assured his body guard. "And even if she wouldn't approve, she can't really disprove of something she doesn't know about."

Jump City

Robin forced one eye open. Sunlight was streaming through the blinds on his window. He'd had a hard time falling asleep once they'd actually gotten back to the tower. Bruce himself had actually left an email asking him if he'd be coming next week. Bruce had mentioned that there would be a gathering of several businessmen, all bringing their families. Supposedly, Bruce thought that it would look suspicious if Robin wasn't there.

So with that on his mind, he'd barely gotten any sleep. Robin rolled over and peered at his alarm clock, which wasn't set to go off at any time. Nearly noon. Robin sighed and pulled his blankets up tighter around his shoulders. He didn't feel like moving, but he also wanted to go over all the data he had on Red X.

Tiredly, he thrust off his covers and determinedly placed his feet on his cold bedroom floor. He'd purposefully put tile in his room, knowing that once your feet touched solid ground, it was hard to fall asleep again. This was also the reason that Bruce had put tile around his bed in Wayne Manor.

Robin stretched his arms. He'd stayed up too late. He'd gotten up too late. Bruce was expecting him at that stupid restaurant soon. But he still had to take care of Red X. A small, rebellious feeling rose up. It wasn't every day that Bruce admitted he wanted to see Robin. And it was every day that Red X popped up. At least, that's the way it seemed.

Robin had slept in his uniform. It was rumbled, wrinkled, and too warm. It felt almost sticky. It was high time he'd washed it. Grumbling incoherently, he stripped it off and stumbled over to his closet, tearing it open and rummaging through it for a suit. Bruce would expect him to dress nicely. He'd explained in his email that the families were meeting in a conference room within a fancy restaurant in Paris. At least Ollie would be there, Roy too.

Robin pulled out his nicest suit. A champagne colored tux. Alfred had chosen it for him some time ago. Robin made a face and threw it over his head. He hadn't even known that ridiculous thing was in his closet. A grey one? No, it was getting too small for him. His black one? No, too generic. A blue tux? Robin actually laughed out loud. Oliver Queen had bought it for him last Christmas. It was a smaller version of one that Bruce owned. For a moment, he seriously considered it.

He ran a hand through his hair. Eh, he'd decide after a shower.

Gotham

Bruce went through his closet looking for something suitable to wear. The problem hadn't stemmed from lack of clothing. His filled closet was about as large as Alfred's favorite kitchen. Bruce grunted in annoyance as he looked from his blue tux to a simple black one. He grabbed the black and tossed it on to his unmade bed.

He'd just gotten up a couple minutes ago. Cursing and leaping from his sheets as he realized what time it was. He'd stayed up until the unholy hour of two in the morning trying to locate the Joker and Riddler. Both of whom had broken out of Arkham the day before.

Not a peep from either of them, which made Bruce worry.

But he'd find them later. He had an appointment to keep, he couldn't be late to this one. It was too important.

Because of the new technology he'd be looking at, he mentally tried to convince himself. That was why he had to be there on time. This tech would save millions of lives. He had to be there. And it would profit his company. He knew of many politicians who would pay big money for something like that. I mean, it would get the job done for cheaper and it made you look good with the public while you were at it. Who wouldn't want that?

Bruce's eyes got caught on a small framed picture that sat on his bedside table. He quickly looked away and proceeded to get dressed. He told himself that his eagerness to get to France had absolutely nothing to do with the youthful face staring back at him from the small wooden frame.

Absolutely nothing.

Haven City

Artemis and Butler walked along the familiar hall. Gone were the days that the People would avoid his gaze, or whisper dark muttering under their breath as he stalked past. Gone also was the time that Artemis would sneer when a fairy became nervous when he walked into a room.

Artemis waved to friendly faces and quietly answered happy greetings. Butler, watchful as ever, even seemed to relax a bit in these surroundings.

Just a bit, though.

Artemis knocked twice on Foaly's door, then walked right on in. The centaur was singing loudly and off key to a song blaring from his speaker system. Artemis didn't recognize the song, so he assumed it was either a pop group from the People's circles, or an American band. Who listened to them? Artemis pondered the lyrics for a moment. They made no sense. Definitely American.

Artemis came up beside Foaly, who jumped in surprise when he caught view of the young man in his peripheral vision. "Don't do that, Arty," he said before slowly releasing a long breath. "I swear, you're descended from vampires."

"That would certainly explain some things," said Artemis, not allowing the smile he was feeling to show on his face. Foaly studied him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and breaking into a smile.

"Here to see Holly? I'm afraid she's gone above." Foaly shot Artemis a good-natured smirk as he shook hands with Butler.

"Why?"

Foaly stopped smiling and was suddenly serious. He turned his face back to the computer screen and pointed. Artemis look was directed and immediately understood. The screen showed a feed from a LEPrecon's Iris Cam. A dozen or so LEP officers were trying to subdue a troll that was stumbling along around a human playground. At least twenty others were using Mesmer to erase the "Mud Men's" memories of them.

"Nothing serious," said Foaly, though still acting rather grave. "Shouldn't take much longer. Stupid trolls, still not sure how he even got up. We'll figure it out soon though." Artemis nodded distantly. It took several moments for Artemis to realize that Foaly was staring at him expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you feeling well, Arty?" asked Foaly, real concern on his face. "You don't seem yourself. Usually, you'd be offering me all kinds of brilliant suggestions as to how blind I am and how obvious it is as to how the trolls made it undetected to the surface."

"So you think I'm brilliant, do you?" Artemis allowed a smirk.

"Well at least I know your personality's intact," muttered Foaly.

Butler placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "No matter what I say," said the bodyguard, "he rarely sleeps anymore." Butler said this lightheartedly, but Artemis caught the thick layer of disapproval in his voice. "Running the company, raising the boys. You'd barely recognize him anymore."

"Can it be?" Foaly's eyes widened in mock disbelief. "Artemis Fowl has grown up." Artemis rolled his eyes. "Why did you come down, I wonder."

"Fastest method of travel to Paris," said Artemis haughtily, even though this wasn't true. "Why else?

Foaly pretended to look hurt. "So it wasn't to come see your old friend?" The three of them shared a smile. It was nice to take a break from his normal life for a while. It was only too bad that Holly wasn't here. "Ah." Said Foaly, looking relieved at the screen. "I told you they'd have it all done and over with soon."

Artemis nodded, seeing what Foaly meant. The troll was unconscious and being loaded up for transport back to New Haven. "Holly should be here soon if you're willing to stick around that long."

Butler consulted the time on his phone. "We still have an hour before it's necessary to leave." He informed Artemis, who, of course, already knew.

"I suppose we can spare a few minutes."

Jump City

Richard Grayson came out of his room a quarter of an hour later, showered and dressed in his grey suit. He was tying a blue tie around his neck as he walked into the kitchen, where Cyborg, wearing a pink half apron, was frying up some pancakes and bacon. He still needed to comb back his unruly hair, but he'd do that after breakfast.

"So," said Cyborg using a spatula to flip up a pancake and slap it back down again. The bacon sizzled and filled the small kitchen with the savory aroma. "Are we going after all?"

"Bruce would probably get angry if I blew him off," said Richard offhandedly as he patted his tie smooth and folded his suit jacket's front down over it. He heard and saw Cyborg snort in skepticism, but chose to ignore him.

Beast Boy ran in on four legs. He had chosen to be a dog this morning. He padded over to Cyborg and rose up on his hind legs, begging. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. He whimpered. Richard grinned a bit as Cyborg tossed him a bit of tofu bacon.

Raven and Starfire floated in, side by side. "If you guys want," said Richard after the usually 'good-mornings' were said. "We can to meet Bruce in Paris if you want. For lunch." He said pointedly at Beast Boy who was stuffing his face in a plate of tofu bacon that Cyborg had placed on the floor for him. Eh, never mind him, he told himself. He'd eat again in an hour anyway. Beat Boy's stomach was like a black hole.

"Guess that means disguises," Raven said, sinking down into a chair. Cyborg put a plate of pancakes drowning in syrup in front of her. She picked up her fork and poked at it. Then she put her fork back down and levitated the pancake. All of the syrup dripped off and fell back onto the plate. Raven began to nibble on the plain bread.

"I shall find mine after I consume the necessary means for energy to start the day," agreed Star, taking a seat next to her. Richard sat down at the head of the table and gratefully accepted the pancakes he was given and ate the first one in three bites. He defiantly preferred Cyborg's recipe to Alfred's. The old butler's pancakes always tasted like paste, though he'd never be brave enough to tell Alfred that to his face. Not even Bruce was that courageous.

Eleven-thirty came, meaning that it was only an hour or so until lunch, and Robin got away from the table forcing himself not to eat anymore. He'd only regret it.

He'd just gotten back to his room when the alarm started going off. He froze for just a moment, then his legs pumped of their own accord and carried him to the control room. Raven was already there and the others were quick to follow. "Red X" she said. "Jewelry store. Dave's Diamonds. Downtown, Eighth Street."

"Teen Titan's Go!" ordered Robin, then he realized that he was wearing a suit, not his costume. "I'll meet you there in five." He told them.

Haven City

Holly was sitting on a tabletop, laughing and joking with Artemis, Foaly and Butler when a sprite ran in, looking panicked and out of breath. "Where's Bob?" he asked breathlessly, hanging onto the doorframe for support.

"What?" asked Holly "I thought he was with Johnston." The sprite shook his head.

"We can't…find him," he said in between gasps for air. "No one's…seen him…since we…went up…" In an instant, Foaly was at his computer.

"I'll find him," he said. "Just give me a moment to sort through all of these feeds." Artemis watched as Foaly set the search to only show the feeds that were presently above ground. Five popped up. Artemis' brow furrowed at what he saw

.

Another LEP came in and patted the first sprite on the shoulder. "We got him. He fainted on the transport. Something about bad cookies." The sprite sighed in relief.

"Sorry to bother you," he said. Foaly waved his apology away.

"If he had been in trouble," Foaly said. "It would have been…bad." He said firmly. "You did the right thing."

Artemis was still staring intently at the screen.

"What is it, Artemis?" asked Holly.

"If my memories serves," he said and Holly rolled her eyes. "There are supposed to be two LEPrecons stationed at the north exit, and two at the south." Holly nodded slowly, wondering why Artemis was bringing this up.

"Well," he continued. "I'm seeing five."

Foaly frowned and turned once again to the screen. If he'd been drinking anything at that moment, there would have been a spectacular spit take at what he saw. Because there, fourth from the bottom of the list of the Iris Cams present on the surface was one that caught all of their eyes.

ICP1047-9919/510216(artemis-fowl).DND


	3. Ice Cream at My Brother's

**I would usually thank the reviewer at the beginning of each chapter but the only review we have received was by the co-author to this, my cousin. I have already called her a dork for doing so but she does speak the truth and I agree with her. This story does make me happy as well. Please review and tell us how we did or what we need to improve on or even scenario requests (even though I think we have most, if not all, of the story planned out). Please no flaming for this is the first time my cousin and I has worked on a story together. With out further ado, please enjoy chapter three! And don't forget to stay human. Unless you're a fairy, than always be one of The People!**

Robin sped across town on his motorcycle, his civilian clothes stored in a backpack that was slung over his shoulders. So much for meeting Bruce on time. He could hear cops coming his way in the distance. The Titans would really need to hurry if they wanted to get Red X without the extra hindrance of the police.

"You coming Bird Boy?" asked Cyborg over his communicator.

"Two blocks away," Robin answered turning a corner. "One block. Give me a second." Robin's heart gave a leap as he vaulted off his bike and sped into the store. Red X was there. Raven was attempting to encase him in a spell, but for some reason, it just wasn't working. Starfire and Cyborg were both firing at him, but he was nimbly slipping between the blasts with all the grace of a seasoned ballerina. At to top it all off, Red X was _laughing_. Laughing like he wasn't doing anything at all. He wasn't even slightly winded. Beast Boy was lying, dazed, by a wall that he two small-ish circular holes at about Robin's shoulder height. Stone and brick were crumbled around him. Robin assumed that Beast Boy had morphed into a bull and attempted to charge Red X, who'd sprung out of the way leaving the little green boy to collide head-first into a brick wall. Ouch.

"Going to have to try harder," taunted Red X. "Really, it's hard to believe you lot have survived this long, if you truly are fighting your hardest." Red X caught sight of Robin and muttered something under his breath. Robin didn't waste time to wonder what he said. He took out his Bo staff and readied it, warming up by spinning it around his head.

"Very impressive," drawled Red X. "What now? You going to pirouette for us?" Red X giggled, and it struck Robin as odd. Giggled? This guy was just insane. And, was it just his imagination, or did Red X's voice drop an octave when he did so?

Cyborg shot a large blue orb of energy out of his arm-cannon, aiming for Red X's head. The villain simply tilted his head and it narrowly missed him. Red X had an expensive looking suitcase in his left hand. Raven chanted an incantation, and a large black hand reached for Red X. Red X raised an arm, as though blocking a punch. The hand halted in midair, then dissipated.

"How?" Raven asked, then her face grew angry and she growled. She raised her hand and made a violent smashing motion, the floor beneath Red X cracked as a wave of black energy came rushing down on him. When the energy cleared away, they were able to see Red X shaking his head, hand over his forehead as though he were dizzy. He was on his knees, but getting up.

Robin took this as an opening. He rushed to Red X, Bo raised. Red X caught it when Robin tried to land a blow. Red X tore the weapon out of Robin's hand. Then he handed it back and turned to run off. Now Robin was even more confused. What kind of criminal handed a weapon _back_ to their enemy? Starfire blasted him with a bright green burst of energy. Red X jumped to the side to avoid getting fried, and knocked over a pillar, which crashed down into a glass display case.

"Oops." Said Red X. But, again, it was in a voice much deeper than his normal tones.

"Shut up you simpleton!" Red X yelled at himself. Then Red X froze, then uttered a word. A word that had made Bruce string Richard up by his toes one time for saying. One that I shall not record here.

Red X leapt out of a hole in the wall, and was gone.

 _Paris, France._

Bruce wasn't worried. No, he wasn't. He told himself that again and again as he waited by his car, Alfred still sitting in the driver's seat. He was leaning against the rear, scanning the world around him. It was only five minutes past the time he'd told Dick to meet him in the parking lot. He'd be here. Bruce waiting, expecting to see that messy head of raven hair rushing towards him at any moment.

Five more minutes past. Alfred rolled down the car window. "Perhaps," he said tentatively. "We should go inside, Master Bruce. I saw Mister Queen and company enter the restaurant quite a few minutes ago."

Bruce said nothing. Only nodded. Alfred got out of the car, locking it, then stood waiting for Bruce to move from his spot. Another minute passed. "Master Richard has his hands full in Jump City," Alfred said. "He may be a bit late, but I'm confident that he _will_ be here." Bruce nodded. Still not moving.

Alfred sighed and got back in the car.

 _Haven City_

"How is that even possible?" Holly demanded, pacing, waving her arms. She was glaring at Artemis. "I thought you turned in all your LEP gear?" Foaly and Artemis didn't meet Holly or Butler's gaze.

"Oh," Artemis laughed airily, glancing at his watch. "Would you look at that? I'm late for a meeting so I'll—" Artemis had been inching towards the open doorway, but Holly planted herself between the young man and his freedom.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer me, Mud Boy," she hissed.

"It's Foaly's fault," Artemis had no qualms against childish blame passing. Particularly when it meant getting off of Holly's _To Kill_ list. The elf's gaze was instantly on the cowering centaur.

"Well?" she prompted, impatiently.

Foaly gave a nervous whinny. "Holly," he whined. "I was just having Artemis helping me with some projects. Nothing big. Or illegal," he added quickly when her eyes narrowed even further. "Artemis just wore them to certain meetings and we _experimented_ with certain _tactics_ for dealing with Mud Men. It was just for laughs really!" he insisted. "We always made sure to dispose of the used ones, and he keeps the extras in a safe! We haven't even done anything in over a year!" Holly didn't want to know what Foaly meant by _experimenting._

She turned to Artemis. "What other technology did you steal from us?" Artemis frowned and looked like he was going to protest. "Fine," she cut him off. "What other tech did _Foaly_ steal for you?" Foaly made a sound in the back of his throat at this accusation, but said nothing.

"Just a few more packs of the Iris Cams," he said. "A LEP helmet. Other basic communication devices. Some Neutrino prototypes, spare parts. Nothing much. All of it looks very much like tinkering of my own."

"But if you're down here," Holly said, eyes still dangerously narrowed. "And the signal is _moving_ and coming from up top—"

"It means that someone has my things and is using them," Artemis finished.

"Or," Foaly interjected hopefully. "They're just walking around with them." Holly tossed him a look of exasperation over her shoulder. Foaly looked down at the floor and shuffled his hoofs uncertainly. "Do you have any idea who could have them?" He asked Artemis.

Artemis and Butler shared a look. "No," said Artemis at great length. "I have no idea."

 _Jump City_

"YOU GREAT BUMBLING BUFFOON! YOU MORONIC OAF. YOU USELESS PIECE OF CAMEL DUNG! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Myles ranted and raved in Beckett's ear. Beckett didn't mind. He knew Myles was just worried, besides, he was used to it.

"I'm sorry," Beckett said meekly as he ran across a rooftop, then leapt nimbly to the next one, frequently checking behind him to see if the Titans were in pursuit. They weren't.

"You should be," was all Myles said. Beckett breathed a noiseless sigh of relief. His younger brother had run out of steam. "Just hurry back."

"Why?" asked Becket. "We're not going to school are we, Myles?" He heard Myles scoff on the other end of the line.

"No, don't be stupid. If that's even a possibility for you," Myles sneered. Beckett grinned under his mask. He knew that his brother was no longer angry with him. "We're going to meet Arty in Paris."

"Good," Beckett grunted somewhat as he said it, because he'd just dropped down from the office building some thirty feet into the alley below, slapping the concrete with a gloved and to release the energy into the ground, so that he sustained no harm from the fall. It was a trick he'd picked up from Butler.

Myles was seated in the backseat of a car that was parked in the alley. Beckett made his way over, entering through the door that his twin opened for him. Once seated with the door shut, Beckett took off his mask and tossed his brother the case of jewels he had procured. He held out a fist. Myles hesitated only a moment before bumping it with his own with a wide smile.

"Excellent," Myles said, his eyes shining. "Juliet, take us to the jet." Juliet, who was sitting in the driver's seat with a sort of dazed expression, nodded and started the car. "This is enough for the special edition of those unicorn toys. I've already got several orders for them. If we keep this up, we'll own more of Fowl Industries than Arty." Beckett was grinning even wider.

"And then we'll open the café?" Myles nodded, his smile grew even wider.

"As soon as we're done with this project," he promised. "You'll run the shop, I'll come up with the recipes and do _research_ and run the business on the side."

"Why don't we tell Arty?" Beckett. "I'll bet he'll want to help with the coffee shop, too." Myles' smile faded. "And then he can help with our company and we could start it now."

"He'd just think it was dumb," he said quietly. "Besides, I know we could start it now, I just want to finish one thing before moving on to another. That's all. We need to contribute to Father and Mother's legacy. They'd want that before we put all of our energy into something as _trivial_ as _coffee_." Myles had a bitter note to his voice, almost pouty.

"Why?" asked Beckett. "I mean. We could always just start a new business with coffee and candy and soda pop…" Beckett rubbed his stomach. Myles managed a grin again, but not as large as before.

"Maybe," he agreed. "You need to change before we get there," he handed Beckett a bundle of clothes. "Can't let anyone see you like that."

"I'll change on the jet," Beckett said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I'm so tired. Why don't _you_ do some of the work, for a change?" Myles rolled his eyes.

"I take care of Juliet, don't I?" Both boys peered at Juliet, who was swaying as she drove, humming quietly to herself. "And I do all the planning, so make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Beckett nodded, closing his eyes again. Myles sighed to himself and looked out his window, watching Jump City disappear. He had to admit, he enjoyed teasing Robin and the other Titans. That was why they chose a place in America for their theft, instead of in Paris, which would have been more practical.

Myles wanted to believe that he was taking business so seriously to honor the memory of his parents. But, really, he wanted to impress Artemis. Deep down, he knew that his own intellect would never be at the level of his older brother's. He wanted to live a simple life, too, just like Beckett. But he had to do this first. He had to prove that he _could_ and that the café wasn't just him running away from something too difficult for him.

Juliet pulled into their airstrip that Myles had rented for their private use. There, his and Beckett's personal jet sat, ready for use. Beckett called it the Night Rat. Myles, though pretending that it was a foolish name, had started to call it that, too. Sleek and black, almost noiseless but with state of the art weaponry. Myles opened the door and got out, wondering if Arty would be glad to see them.

 _Paris, France_

The twins arrived in France well ahead of the Titans, and so they leisurely made their way across Paris to find their older brother. They left a still dazed Juliet waiting in the jet. Myles was leading the way while Beckett was looking at all of the scenery around him. Beckett wasn't paying attention to Myles as he droned on about all of the different facts about Paris. Beckett was starting to get bored when he saw an ice cream shop across the way next to a fancy restaurant. The blonde twin crossed the street at the next light when his brother wasn't looking. For the next half hour, Myles was continuing to talk until he noticed that his brother was being awfully quiet. He turned in several circles in order to try to find his twin. Then, while stomping, Myles retraced his steps in order to find his blonde twin. It took almost an hour before Myles finally found Beckett. When he did, Myles went off on him. Beckett had found an ice cream parlor near a fancy restaurant and was eating his ice cream from a bowl while Myles went on a rant.

"Well you said we had to find Arty and I did," Beckett told his brother while pointing to the window of the fancy restaurant. Myles just stared at the window for a bit. Artemis could be seen talking to Bruce Wayne but Myles didn't care to try to read their lips at the moment. Instead, the raven haired teen went into the ice cream shop and ordered himself a cone before sitting down next to Beckett.

"Well done my dim witted brother," Myles said before taking a lick of his ice cream. "Now let's see how long it will take Artemis to notice us here."

 _Paris, France_

Artemis and Butler made their way up the elaborate marble steps with a certain seething elf by their side. Holly had insisted on following them, still angry that Artemis had allowed the technology to disappear into "unknown hands". It was supposed to be the families of these various companies meeting, as well as a few friends and several reporters, so Holly wouldn't stand out very much. She had her ears covered in a sort of pliable plastic that Foaly had designed, so they appeared human. As for her height, she was Artemis' young second cousin who was staying the week.

Butler held the door for Artemis, Holly stood just outside the door, looking afraid as she had rehearsed on the way over. "What seems to be the problem, miss?" asked an elderly man with a trim mustache and a British accent who was standing by Bruce Wayne.

"I don't want to," she whined, looking nervous and taking a step back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, my dear," said the man kindly. "Come in." And Holly nodded, appearing apprehensive and took a tentative step in. "See?" the man smiled. "No harm done." Holly smiled back, looking for all the world like a nine-year-old girl.

Bruce Wayne was staring distantly out a window, over the parking lot and into the city. "Looking for somebody?" Artemis asked him. Bruce exhaled slowly before turning around to face Artemis. Artemis could see that Bruce probably hadn't been sleeping well. It was obvious from his slightly red eyes and the dark crescent shapes beneath them. His mouth was drawn in a tight line, his shoulders were hunched and tense, his head hung just a tad forward, making him loom over everyone else. He was worried about something.

"My…ward," Bruce said hesitantly. "He's been spending the school year at a boarding school. Haven't seen him for ages, he's late." Somewhat halting words, clipped rhythm, forced cheerfulness. He was terribly worried, Artemis noticed.

"I'm sure he's fine," he said reassuringly. Bruce managed him a smile. Artemis had always respected Mr. Wayne. Though he was careful never to let his fellow billionaire philanthropist know, Artemis was well aware of his nightly-chores. Not only that, but he knew that if there was one person who was smarter than he, it was Bruce Wayne. Acknowledged on Earth and other worlds beyond for his incredible mind, Artemis held him in highest esteem. Artemis had to also give him credit for having held together such a convincing alter ego for so long. Add to it that Bruce's father and Artemis' grandfather had been friends and Artemis couldn't help but have a high opinion of him.

A heavy hand clapped Artemis on the back. Lex Luthor. Artemis turned and greeted him with a handshake. "Nice to see you, young man," Lex said to him, flashing a blinding grin.

"Same to you, Mr. Luthor," Artemis replied. Lex was a criminal, like himself, he knew. And Lex knew that Artemis used to be involved in criminal activity. Neither out and out mentioned this, neither even threatened exposure, despite the fact that they were rival companies, because both parties in question had enough on the other to put them out of business. Some things were best left untouched. "Haven't seen you around lately." Code for, " _You haven't been doing much extra-curricular activities lately_."

"Yeah, well," Lex smirked. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me pretty soon." Translation: " _Just you wait and see, I've got something big planned_." "Besides" he continued "You've been keeping quiet for the past several years. How are you holding up, son?"

Artemis shrugged. "As well as I can," he answered. "Been having my hands full, dealing with the twins."

"Will they be joining us?" asked Bruce. Artemis shook his head, then hesitated, peering out the windows.

"I told them to go to school," said Artemis. "But don't be surprised if we have two extra for lunch." Bruce nodded, returning his gaze to the window. "Is Richard the only guest you are expecting, Mr. Wayne?"

"No," he said. "He's bringing a few of his friends from school." Oliver Queen came over, casually throwing an arm around Bruce's shoulders. A familiar red head was right by him. Roy Harper, Queen's ward. The pair of them, Green Arrow and Speedy. Mirabeau stood with his daughter, a pretty blonde who looked around nineteen, and his wife, a brunette with a determined sort of face. Mirabeau himself had thinning blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A quiet man with a large company.

"Excuse me," said a timid voice. The large group of people that had gathered in the lobby of the restaurant turned to face a young waitress. "Erm, your room is ready." Lex held out his arm in the universal _Lead the way_ gesture.

It was a large room with a long and wide table set up in the middle. A crystal chandelier hung over the table, which was set with fine cutlery on a white tablecloth. Decorative windows surrounded them, providing them all with a fantastic view of the city. Several reporters had gathered around the edges of the room. Summer Gleeson, from Gotham; Margy Davy, from Paris; Clark Kent, from Metropolis; Preston McLeod, from Ireland and several others.

Kent waved over to them, but he was the only one to do so. Bruce nodded cordially to him and Queen flashed him a broad smile.

There was really no pattern to the order in which they businessmen sat down at the table. Bruce was near Oliver and Roy, with one chair empty between them for Richard and Artemis sat at his other side with Holly. Lex joined Artemis and Mirabeau took vacant seats with his family at the other end away from everyone else. Butler stood at the back, the large case he brought in at his feet, with the reporters. He was in a strategically-astute position, so that he could see everything going on at all times, yet easily grab his charge if a situation arose.

Luthor and Wayne had jointly put together the meeting, and so it was Lex who addressed them once they were seated. Wayne still looked distracted, and had taken out his phone, apparently checking for messages.

"We might as well eat first," he decided, not bothering to stand. It wasn't necessary, even though this meeting was international, they had all known each other for years, and so they publicly called each other "friend". "Artemis, did you bring prototypes of your technology for a demonstration?"

"If by 'prototypes'," said Artemis cheekily, "You mean 'fully operational weapons ready and prepped for war as we speak'," he paused dramatically as Lex gave him an approving look. "No. They are much too large to simply shove in my pocket. So instead I had by colleague," he gestured to Butler," bring with us my computers and such and I will show you how they work. They are back in Ireland at the moment in a testing facilities ready for demonstration."

"Excellent," Lex smiled and he nodded to a waiter who scurried out. Moments later the doors opened once again and dozens of waiters laden down with trays of food set down identical plates in front of everyone. They even brought over some plates to the reporters. Somebody slipped in as the waiters were busily bustling about. A woman, black hair and a confident face. Lois Lane. Artemis and Bruce both looked over at Clark at the same time. Clark looked just as confused as they did, then he rolled his eyes and looked resigned.

Artemis smirked. For being the "man of steel" he certainly didn't seem to have much of a backbone when it came to women. The food was excellent, that is all I shall say and not bore or hunger you by describing it. However, it was meat, Artemis didn't touch it. Even the salad had chunks of dead chicken in it.

"Something wrong, Arty?" asked Lex, as he ate his own lunch. "Are you not hungry?"

"Not for this," said Artemis. "I and my cousin are vegetarian." Ever since the _incident_ when he was sixteen, Artemis had lost appetite for meat. A waiter behind him gave a panicked gasp and took the plates from in front of Artemis and Holly.

"So," said Lex conversationally to Oliver. "What have you been up to, Queen. Haven't been hearing about you in the tabloids, so you've got to be behaving yourself. Let me guess, girlfriend?"

Oliver grinned ruefully. "She'd deny it but," he shrugged. "She'll be joining us later."

"Who?" asked Bruce, only looked slightly interested.

"Dana." The name meant nothing to Artemis, but for some reason both men smiled, like they were sharing a joke. Perhaps this Dana ran in _their_ circles. The waiters returned with a different set of food for both Artemis and Holly.

"Excuse me," said Lois to Artemis, coming up behind him and kneeling by his chair, she pulled out a small recording device and held it between them. "But where did you get the idea for Nonlethal-warfare?"

"I hate to be rude, Miss Lane," said Artemis. "But I think everyone has, at one point, wished that war could be without death."

"How old were you when you first started on this project?" she went on to ask. Artemis opened his mouth to ask, but then something behind her caught his eyes. Through a window in a wall, he could see out into the rest of the restaurant. Artemis gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, this was mainly to prevent himself from smiling and waving back at the two cheerful faces seated about fifty feet away, looking directly at him. Myles and Beckett were eating _ice cream_ and waving at him from a table in the middle of the restaurant. "Mr. Fowl?" Lois creased her eyebrows. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sorry," he said abruptly. "I started last week." Lane's eyes opened wide. "Excuse me, now," he said gesturing to Butler, who immediately came closer. "I need to go murder two special people." Lex chuckled into his glass and Oliver grinned as Artemis stormed out into the restaurant.

"Hello," greeted Myles with a sardonic smile. "Big brother dearest." Beckett giggled and licked ice cream from straight out of the bowl, like it was a cone. "Come to join us?" he asked innocently.

In response, Artemis grabbed Myles' left ear and Beckett's right. "Ow!" screeched Myles while Beckett just stood when yanked, still licking his dessert. "You know this is how Beethoven went deaf!" Myles tried to pull away. Artemis, though not physically competent in anyway, had long since mastered the art of _ear-pulling_ since becoming his brothers' legal guardian.

"Good thing we can afford corrective surgeries," Artemis quipped impenitently. He dragged his brothers back over to the conference room, where the other men and women were craning their necks to see their exchange through the windows. A few, like Roy and Mr. Mirabeau, had the grace to look away before they walked in. Others, like Lex and Oliver, were still simpering at him as he pulled Myles and Beckett in after him. Lex scooted over a couple of places with his food, making room for the boys.

"Are these young men vegetarian as well, Mr. Fowl?" asked a waiter quietly.

"No," Artemis replied shortly, still a little irritated that his brothers hadn't listened to him and just gone to school, even though he'd been expecting this. Food was immediately brought out for them.

"Do you have any sprinkles?" asked Beckett. Artemis rolled his eyes when the kitchen actually produced a small silver bowl filled with the sugary topping. Beckett shoveled ice cream into his mouth, then grabbed a handful of sprinkles and tossed them in. Artemis and Myles pinched the bridges of their noses in unison.

"Show some decorum," quietly pleaded Artemis. "What must I do?" he continued under his breath "I've already hired you tutors for etiquette." Beckett smirked.

"There's no fixing this," Beckett gestured at himself and ate a spoonful of sprinkles.

"You two have certainly grown," said Lex, clapping Beckett, who was seated beside him, on the back. "Wish I could say the same thing about Arty."

"And how old are you now, Mr. Fowl?" Asked Lois, who was still kneeling by them.

Artemis had just put some food into his mouth, and so he couldn't really answer at the moment. Myles piped up. "He just turned eighteen, Beckett and I are so proud! Our little legal man." Myles clasped his hands between his knees and smiled sweetly while batting his eyelids. Really, sometimes he wondered which one of his brothers were less mature.

"How old are you two?" she asked Myles and Beckett.

"Eight and a half," said Beckett with a mouthful of straight sugar that he'd spooned into his sprinkle bowl from the sugar bowl in the middle of the table. He and Myles both split into identical, painfully large, grins.

"I am twenty-eight," Artemis said after swallowing, acting as though his brothers hadn't spoken. "And my brothers are sixteen."

"Really?" asked Lois, her eyes widening again. "I'm sorry, but your brother's answer sounded more realistic."

"I'm not showing you my ID," said Artemis wearily. He'd been asked that before.

"I can vouch for him," said Lex. "I've known Arty here since the day he was born." Not quite the truth, but close. The Luthors and the Fowls used to be partners, back when Artemis Fowl the First was still young. "Seems his internal clock got stuck."

"Did you two see Richard?" Bruce suddenly asked Myles and Beckett. Beckett looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Myles looked slightly panicked for one moment, then his face cleared. But Artemis noticed and Bruce did, too, he knew. Myles turned to Beckett and they both adopted a slightly sheepish look. "Is he alright?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," said Beckett.

"To both," Myles added. "We drove past them on the way here. They were trying to get appropriately dressed in the car, while they were on the road."

"Think they might have woken up late." Beckett said, taking a drink of the sparkling cider that he'd been provided with, seeing as how he was too young to drink wine like the rest present. Well, the rest except for Artemis. He refused to drink any form of alcohol, not from religious reasons, but after doing research on it in a burst of boredom around the time he was twelve, he found that alcohol actually shrank your brain and reduced productivity permanently.

"What's your excuse?" asked Lex.

"Took longer than we expected to lose our babysitter," Myles answered smoothly. Lex guffawed. Artemis vaguely wondered what his brother's did to Juliet as he half listened to the other conversations going on around the table. The French reporter was trading notes with an Italian one. Summer Gleeson was asking Bruce how he knew Artemis. Clark and Oliver were laughing about something. Roy had moved temporarily so that Clark could have a chair. Two reporters were asking Mirabeau why he was even there, since his company didn't even have a science-dedicated branch.

"Mr. Fowl," Lois turned back to him. "How did you manage to complete such a venture so quickly? Did it really only take a week? Did you have any help in the preparation? When you say that _you_ took a week to do it, do you mean _you_ personally, or that it took a team of scientists a week?"

"Dedication. Yes. No. Yes. No." Artemis said shortly before taking another bite.

"Excuse me?" asked Lois.

"No excuses!" snapped Myles jokingly under his breath.

"You're excused," mumbled Beckett, giggling, into his soup bowl. He wasn't bothering with a spoon.

Artemis sighed. "It only took me a week because I didn't want to waste any more time on it than necessary, therefore, I only _let_ it take a week. Yes, it only took a week. No, I had no help. In fact I was constantly trying to get rid of these two," he jutted a thumb at his brothers. "Yes it was only me, no other scientists were involved." Artemis took a deep breath. "If you don't want multiple answers at once, you shouldn't ask multiple questions at once."

Lois' face turned a slight shade of red. "You said you didn't want to _waste any more time_ on _Nonlethal_ _Warfare_ ," she said blandly. "So, you're saying that you have better things to do than save lives." Clark was making frantic _NO_ motions across that table at her. Myles and Beckett's eyes were glued to their brother to see what he would do. Bruce, Oliver and Lex looked amused. Mirabeau, Clark and most of the others were appeared slightly afraid. Holly was indifferently munching a lettuce leaf.

Artemis was not one to simply slam down his fork and scream, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he gently placed it down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Then, he turned in his chair, so that he was facing Lois and calmly crossed his legs before leaning forward.

"Yes," he said in a neutral tone of voice with a blank expression. "I'm involved in human trafficking for their consumption by bored billionaires. I also enjoy tearing down forests and putting up reserves for dangerous dinosaur and robot hybrids. On the weekends, I usually go through the lists of employees of my least favorite businesses, and the like, and fire random people regardless of their family needs." Artemis was looking levelly at her with the same blank stare in his eyes, but a vampire smile on his thin lips. "On a totally different topic, did you know that I'm a partial owner of the Daily Planet?"

He then slowly turned back around, picked up a fork, and purposefully shoved a grape tomato into his mouth from his salad plate. Lois turned off her recording device and got to her feet. She sat down at a small table provided for the reporters. Clark quickly replaced her.

"I'm sorry, Artemis—I mean—Mr. Fowl." He said instantly. Artemis waved his apology away.

"That's alright," he assured him indifferently. "I didn't truly mean it. I simply detest being asked such questions." Clark nodded sympathetically. "If she really must know, I've got my hands full with those two. I can't take more than a week off from my responsibilities as a brother."

"Are you feeling alright?" Clark asked without warning, scarcely before Artemis had finished talking.

"I'm fine," he said, mildly shocked.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping well," Clark was studying him. It was making Artemis uncomfortable. He was aware of Bruce shaking his head at Clark. Clark's stare was unrelenting.

Artemis managed a sheepish grin. "I guess not." He admitted despite himself. "Too much to do." Then he should his head, like he was trying to clear it. "Why are you so concerned? I'm not actually going to fire you two."

"Sorry," Clark said, rising, but he was looking at Bruce. "I just noticed, and I wanted to ask. Your son's here." He said to Bruce.

Wayne's head whipped around to the entrance of the room, and, sure enough, half a second later, Richard and his _friends_ walked in.

All three of the Fowls knew that the five teens coming their way were the Teen Titans. Not that they made this fact public. Even still, Myles couldn't help but wave at them.

"Nice to see that you could make it," he said, careful to make his face take on a slightly different quality, a bit lighter while his accent he made heavier. After all, it was Myles' voice that was heard when "Red X" spoke.

"Um…thanks?" Richard sat down by Wayne while his friends sat near Mirabeau. You could tell he'd been in a hurry to change. His shirt was a bit wrinkled and his hair was mussed. "Hey, Bruce," he said without meeting the older man's eyes.

"Hey," returned Wayne. "What kept you?"

"Our friend Red dropped by for a visit," said an older boy with dark skin from across the table. Victor Stone. Cyborg. Presumably with fake skin. "It took a while to get rid of him."

"When he left," said a considerably younger boy. Garfield. Beast Boy. Probably with a spell from Raven disguising him. "He sure left in a hurry. I wonder where he had to go."

Bruce's eyes carried warning in them, even though his voice was friendly. "Don't worry about him right now. Just enjoy your lunch." The teen obediently began to dig in, all except for Garfield, who was complaining to a waiter about also being a vegetarian, and Richard, who was looking down at his plate in shame. He wasn't eating, he was only pushing his food around his plate miserably. Bruce patted his arm. "He'll be fine." He said in an undertone.

Artemis knew that their word carried double meanings, but he didn't bother worrying about it. He was trying to figure out what Myles and Beckett were using his Fairy Technology for. He and Holly were texting each other on Fairy communicators, trying to go through possibilities. They didn't want to discuss it out loud, but Holly felt like it couldn't wait.

Myles and Beckett knew exactly what they were talking about. _Red X showed up and did some damage, then he got away_. Myles smirked. "Richard," he said. "What boarding school do you go to and what country is it in?"

"Uh—," Richard looked at Myles, like he was trying to figure out who he is. "I go to…Smelting's. It's in Britain. Where do you guys go?"

"Well, it was called _St. Henry's Academy for Exceptional Young Men_ ," Myles said. "As of two weeks ago its name is _St. Myles' Institution for the Criminally Insane_." Artemis spat out the drink of water he just took back into his glass. Richard looked confused at what Myles had just said, Bruce looked amused.

"I picked it," Beckett said proudly.

"I told you _not_ to buy the school," Artemis told them angrily. "Honestly, don't you have enough to spend your money on with your business? If you're bored then just fund the invention of a new novelty! Why not spend your time developing…"Artemis thought for an appropriate thing to say "Hoverboards?"

Myles and Beckett were quiet. They looked at each other, and they smiled. It wasn't quite vampire smiles. In a way, it was scarier than that. It was the kind that plainly said _Let's go kill something_. "Yes, sir," said Myles saluting Artemis. "Right away, sir."

He grabbed Beckett by the arm and tugged his twin out of the room. "Where are you two going?" Artemis demanded.

"We've got things to do!" Myles called back.

Artemis massaged his temples, sighing. "You were worse when you were their age," Holly told him, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, shut up," Artemis said.

After several more minutes of friendly, sometimes loud, conversation and interviews, Luthor cleared his throat and stood up. "Artemis? Are you ready?" Artemis nodded first to him, then to Butler. Butler opened the case he'd brought in and took out a laptop computer, then an orb shaped device that was about the size of a softball, maybe a little larger.

Artemis gestured for the others to continue eating as he started up his computer and called one of his employees. "Michelson," he said into his phone. "Begin the demonstration as I instructed you this morning."

He then touched the top of the orb and drew his fingers in a large circle. The black orb glowed green, then rose into the air. Artemis gave it a little push and it floated over into the center of the room. Artemis touched a few buttons on his computer, and the orb exploded in a flurry of light. A hologram was projected all around them, depicted a large grassy area and clear blue skies. A fleet of remotely-controlled drones flew into view. The hologram's definition was so clear, it was like standing inside a television.

"Show off," said Luthor good-naturedly. Richard was regarding Artemis with an expression of suspicion. Oh, well. Artemis would worry about that later.

"The purpose of this 'weapon' is to render large numbers of people unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, though not critically harmed," Artemis began. "Thus, the term _Nonlethal Warfare_." As he expected, Lois Lane then raised her hand.

"How can you ensure that no one will be killed by this machine?" she asked, her recording device out and at the ready. Kent gave Artemis an apologetic look. Artemis, however smiled.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Lane."

"Here we go again," muttered Lex under his breath.


	4. It is Artemis

Please review and tell us what you think!

Bruce, the Titans and the Fowl crew-minus the twins- piled into the Wayne limousine with Alfred at the wheel. The drive was mostly quiet as they went, they were all enjoying the beautiful scenery of Paris. All except for Bruce, who had seen the city many times; Artemis, who was plotting something or another quietly; and Richard, who was glaring suspiciously at Artemis. They'd decided on going to a near by mall so that the teens could busy themselves while Bruce and Artemis caught up. Ten minutes later found them inside, where the rich men were discussing their business empires and the more Artemis talked, the more Richard thought he was Red X. When the group finally reached the mall, Richard pulled Bruce to the back to talk about his theory.

"Bruce, there's something weird about Fowl. I don't trust him," Richard whispered to Bruce. His mentor looked over at where Artemis was standing, making sure that the other man was far enough away, before inclining his ear to his former ward. "What if he's Red X?" The Dark Knight's eyes widened before he burst into laughter, making the rest of the group turn towards the two in the back. Holly, having heard the Boy Wonder's accusation, was trying her best not to laugh. She would have to explain what happened to Artemis and Butler later. Bruce waved the rest of the onward after he calmed down a bit.

"You have noticed the huge man-beast that follows him everywhere, right?" Bruce asked as the group went up the escalator. "No offense to Artemis, but he probably couldn't win a fight with a mouse, much less your team of five." Richard was glowering at Artemis while Bruce was saying this. The other teens and Holly got off the moving machine and it was Artemis's turn. The boy genius was about to step off when he tripped and was about to fall on his face but Butler caught his charge and tucked him under his arm. Artemis hung his head low in embarrassment as the teens, with the exception of Richard; Holly, and Bruce laughed. "And very uncoordinated I might add," Bruce said. Still, Richard was not convinced. His mentor is a rich playboy by day and the dark knight by night. Who is to say that Artemis isn't the same way? With the exception of the playboy part, of course.

"I still think he's Red X," Richard grumbled as he and Bruce got off.

"Okay, Butler. You can put me down now. I'm pretty sure the entire population of the mall has seen this now," Artemis grumbled as he watched Holly, along with everyone else, laugh at him. "I do not see how this is humorous."

"Of course not, Arty," Holly laughed. "That's because it is happening to you." Artemis sighed in defeat before Butler finally put his charge down. Then Artemis's phone rang.

"Incoming call from Donkey Boy," the female voice said from the phone, which suspiciously sounded slightly like Holly. However, Holly didn't notice the voice detail, only the Donkey Boy part. She started to laugh as she remembered when Artemis woke up from his Atlantis Complex many years ago. Foaly had tried to get the password for Artemis's firewall from Orion but it was just Artemis pretending to be Orion. It wasn't funny at the time but looking back at it, it really was pretty funny. Artemis answered his phone quickly.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked on the phone. There was a pause before he had an annoyed look on his face. Holly and Butler had a sneaky suspicion that it had to do with the twins by the look on Artemis's face. Richard tried to inch closer to hear what the other voice was saying. He was slightly surprised that it wasn't in a language he even recognized."We'll be there right away," Artemis said before hanging up and looking to Bruce apologetically. "We will have to continue this another time. I'm afraid something has come up." Bruce nodded and Artemis, Butler, and Holly dismissed themselves from the group. Not five minutes later, Richard's own pocket buzzed so he took out his communicator and turned it on. On the screen was Alfred.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard, there seems to be a robbery at a Corolle warehouse nearby," Alfred informed. "A certain friend of yours has been caught , ahem, browsing the selections, shall I say?"

"Thank you Alfred. We'll be there as soon as possible," the Dark Knight said before Richard closed the communicator, while wondering how Alfred had the communicator's frequency. They all started to run out of the mall. Bruce was pretending to be trying to herd them, as though they were simply unruly teens who'd had too much sugar. Sympathetic mothers at the mall and cashiers alike laughed somewhat at the sight of them. They managed to contain their excitement-in the case of Garfield and Cyborg-and anger-in the case of Richard-until they reached the limo, which Alfred had already started up.

"DUDE! We get to fight alongside the Dark Knight himself!" Garfield practically squealed at the thought. Then the shapeshifter really did shriek after Raven took the spell off him, which also turned his civilian clothing into his uniform. "You could warn a dude next time!" He shouts at Raven, who was already in her uniform. Raven just smirked at him and waited for everyone else to get ready. Then they were on their way to the warehouse. Richard brooded as Alfred drove them across town. As they passed through an alley, the limousine underwent a discrete transformation into an elongated form of the Batmobile. Batman, who had been sitting up front to take his casual clothes off, revealing his uniform underneath, then appeared when the passenger seat swiveled around. He noticed his ward's unease immediately.

"What?" Batman said shortly and seemingly coldy. Richard knew by now, though, that the Capes Crusader meant nothing negative by his tone.

"Didn't You notice?" Robin asked. "We got the call that Red X was stealing something again minutes after Artemis left. He's pretending to be a wimp! With a brain that big, it's no wonder he's so convincing!" Batman allowed a small smile.

"You better pray that Artemis isn't Red X, Robin. He knows who we are." Batman said this in an undertone, so that the other Titans couldn't hear him over the sound of Beast Boy excitedly blabbering about how cool the car was. But the words sent a chill down Robin's spine. He decided not to ask any more questions just then. Apparently, while the Wayne chauffeur seemed to know exactly where his Masters needed to go the same thing could not be said for the boy genius's crew. Artemis Fowl the Second had created a phone with its own conscious some time ago. The only problem: It likes to argue with him. At the moment, Artemis is arguing with his phone about the fastest direction to the warehouse while Butler drove and Holly laughed, despite the serious situation. Holly was also sitting next to Artemis in the back seat. Finally, Artemis got tired of the sassy electronic and began to shout, making Holly laugh even more. She was having trouble breathing with all of her laughing.

"You are driving me completely and utterly mad!" Artemis shouts.

"It's in the job description. I mean, literally. You wrote it right here," the female voiced electronic said while pulling up her job description.

"Really?" Holly asked with excitement as she jumps next to Artemis. "I have to see this." What really happened was, when Artemis was creating his phone, he was having an argument with Holly. This lead to him saying 'You are going to drive me mad!' which the phone took as part of it's job description. Realizing this, present Artemis was thinking about how he will fix this little glitch after he catches his brothers.

On another note, Batman and his crew were already at the warehouse and was fighting Red X. Robin was still completely confused as to why the villain would steal such random things. However, he was also certain that Red X was really Artemis. But, if Batman was right, which he almost always was, why hasn't Artemis exposed them to the public by now? Robin would have used this information, had it been the other way around and it was he who knew who Red X was. But then, he did know… Robin dodged a flying crate that Red X sent his way and decided not to confuse himself in the middle of a fight.

"Enough Artemis!" Robin shouts. Red X just jumps back a bit dropping the package of dolls he had grabbed and stares at the boy wonder with his head tilted, yet was laughing hysterically at the same time. Then there was the sound of someone falling out of a chair before the laughing stopped and a groan was heard.

"Why do you think we are Artemis?" The deeper male voice said. It was was Cyborg who piped up next.

"I have a match on the other male's voice," Cyborg said before becoming very confused. Everyone noticed this too. "The deeper voice is matched with one of the Fowls?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Robin almost cried "I knew it" before he stopped himself. He assumed that Artemis was using a voice distorter, which would make Cyborg unable to discern who he was. Red X sounded nothing like the oldest Fowl. Robin froze as he realized what he just realized. The oldest Fowl. There were two others...duh…

"RUN YOU IMBECILE!" Red X shouted before his body moved. Red X threw an X at Cyborg that erased the voice match of Red X. Cyborg cried out in dismay, as he fought to hold onto the file, but he lost as a door on the level above them unlocked and a smaller figure, wearing a strange helmet appeared in the doorway. "Let's see if this works," said the second person. Robin realized with shock that this boy spoke with Red X's usual voice. Batman threw a batarang at him, but with a slight wave of the hand, the real Red X telepathically knocked it aside.

"Can you do it?" asked the boy with the deeper voice, the one actually wearing the suit. "It's got to be harder than when we take care of Juliet for school."

"Of course I can!," the other one snapped. Then he raised his hands like he was about to bless them all. The next thing that Robin knew, the two of them were gone. A piercing pain prodded Robin's temple, making him groan. Why was he on the floor? Two of whom? Red X...Where did he go? Robin sat up frantically, there was no sign of the criminal. Robin pounded the floor. Artemis had gotten away, and Robin still had no proof to convince Batman that it even was the Irish billionaire. Around him, his fellow Titans were also sprawled out on the floor. Raven was coming to, moaning. Beast Boy, who was in the form of a monkey, was being crushed under Cyborg. Starfire appeared to have fallen while she was was flying, as her limp body was tossed across the top of a splintered crate. Robin ran over to her and gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Starfire!" he said urgently. She made a pathetic whimpering noise and put her hand to her forehead.

"My brain is...melting," she said uncertainly. "Were we able to capture them...him...he? Where is…"

"I don't know." Robin turned to see Batman standing in the shadows watching them. Robin flushed and dropped Star, who nearly collapsed back on the crate, but she caught herself. Robin stepped towards Batman.

"What happened?" Robin asked him. Before the Dark Knight could answer, Artemis and his team came in the back entrance to see only the Teen Titans and Batman. Then the boy genius took his phone out and called Foaly. It didn't take long for the Centaur to answer.

"I thought you said they were here, Foaly!" Artemis shouts, then stumbles over a large piece of doll debris. Robin threw a throwing star at Artemis, knocking the phone out of his hand. Artemis gasped in pain and gripped his hand. Butler's fist shot out of nowhere, knocking the Boy Wonder back ten feet. It would have been more, had Batman not caught the boy, and turned to face Butler. Batman swung his feet out, underneath Butler' legs. Butler jumped to dodge the attack, but while he was still in the air, Batman caught the larger man's arm and swung him across the room.

"Enough!" he growled. Butler pulled out his Big Sauer. Artemis tried to call out for his bodyguard to not shoot the Batman, but the words died in his throat as he saw the Dark Knight leap a good twenty feet-how was that even possible?- flip, and land directly in front of Butler. Batman wedged the flesh between his thumb and forefinger in front of the gun's firing pin. The barrel was pressed up to Batman's neck, but it didn't fire. "Enough." Batman repeated again, this time, not as harshly. Artemis nodded to Butler who relented hold of the gun. Batman quickly adjusted his grip on the gun, pointing it straight up. The bullet shot out with a loud bang and dust filtered down from the tiny hole that was now in the roof.

"But he's Red X!" Robin cried in indignation as Batman gave Butler back his weapon. "He just came back to try and create an alibi, using US!"

"Robin," Batman said sternly. "No. He's not." Robin stood down, knowing all too well the sense of finality and certainty in Batman's voice.


	5. The Plan Dun Dun Dun

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Isa (Alwayz_Human): I am a BAD COUSIN! I did not understand that my cousin did not finish the chapter and so I posted it when I wasn't supposed to. Many things have been added to this chapter so please re-read! For those who just started reading this, don't worry too much about it. For those who have been reading since we first started, sorry for the delay. We have a few more chapters/snippets ready that just need to be approved. Also, We are going to start doing the "talking to the characters in the author's note section" thingy. However, we won't actually be placing the characters in until we "accidentally" get seen by them. Until then, We will be animating the author's notes with our funny conversations and schemes! Anything to add Aurora?**

 **Aurora (Cousin): I like doughnuts.**

 **Isa: Okaaaay… That's random. If anyone has any questions what-so-ever, let us know in the reviews and we will either answer them at the beginning or end of the next chapter.**

We ask that you would review please. We have many ideas with this story that we think you, the readers, might like. However, because of no reviews, we are not positive if that belief is true. We want to know what you all think of our writing so please REVIEW!

Artemis and Batman stood with Holly and Butler, looking fondly—and somewhat amused—at the five teens all passed out in the back of the Wayne's limo. The sun was just beginning to set over Paris, and the city of lights was a glow. Holly had just finished using her Mesmer on Beast Boy, and putting the smallest Titan to sleep. She'd had to modify the children's memories, so that they didn't remember seeing Artemis at the warehouse. However, they'd decided to let Richard keep his suspicions of Artemis.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked Batman, shivering slightly in his thin suit jacket against the chilly autumn breeze. "After all, you'd be risking damage, perhaps on a large scale, to Gotham City. Having all of them there at once…"

"I trust that Myles and Beckett won't hurt anyone," Batman said. "And that goes without saying for Robin and his team. This is a good opportunity for Robin, he needs to stop letting himself get stuck on a conclusion without looking over all the facts." Artemis nodded, agreeing.

"If you're sure," Artemis said. "As for my brothers, they know what's right. They just need to decide for themselves. Like I did. I think they'll be home by now, so I ought to go as well. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon then?" Artemis held out a hand to shake with the Dark Knight. Batman accepted it with a slow nod.

"It's for the best," he replied. "And it might very well be entertaining." Rare, small smiles of mirth passed over both men's faces, before disappearing beneath their respective masks. Batman entered the vehicle, and Alfred drove off, leaving the Fowls at the curb.

"Arty," Holly looked up at him. "Why am I included in your little scheme? Now that we know the Mud Men think that the tech the twins have was stolen from you, and that they have plans to sell the technology, I've really got no need to stay on the surface."

"What do you think, Foaly?" Artemis asked and Holly growled. Of course the centaur was listening to the entire thing.

"Well, Artemis," said Foaly with an unmistakable gloat in his voice. "The way I see it is, this Batman poses a formidable threat to the People, should he ever discover our existence. Since he'll be in close contact with our stolen technology, he might start asking some…questions…It's best for everybody if one of our own is there to keep an eye on things."

"And to learn about Batman's ways, so as to find means of defeating him, should the occasion ever arise," Artemis pointed out.

"Ah, yes, very true." Foaly agreed.

"And it would take the well trained eye of a military officer to see the cracks in his armor," Butler added in his bass tones, speaking up for the first time. The bodyguard was managing to look boredly amused while keeping a vigilant watch on their surroundings. Holly swung her glare across both of them, knowing Foaly could see through Artemis' eyes.

"D'arvit, Foaly!" Holly muttered. "You just want to see the Bat Cave. What happens if they start getting curious about me? I mean, I certainly don't _act_ like a little girl, do I? And Batsy just SAW me mesmer his kid!"

"He probably just thinks that big brains run in the Fowl family," Foaly said with a scoff.

"He'll attribute your 'ability' to a superior brain, much like how Myles was apparently able to wipe the Titan's memory before we arrived." Artemis added.

"But that was because of the technology he stole!"

"But do we know that that's what Batman thinks?" Foaly asked her.

"Fine. But what about the kid, or the butler? What if they start to get nosy?"

"Well, if someone gets nosy, just...you know...shoot 'em."

Holly blinked, not getting the answer she was expecting. "Shoot them?" She asked incredulously.

Artemis nodded sagely, and Holly got the feeling that Foaly was doing the same thing. "But make sure you do it _politely_." Holly was getting ready to politely shoot Artemis. She was getting fed up with his and Foaly's seemingly linked minds. "And don't worry about getting in trouble with Trouble," Artemis added with a smile. "Foaly and I already arranged for this little field trip."

Holly said nothing as Artemis remotely summoned their ride and Butler did his traditional bomb check before allowing his charge entry into the vehicle. They started their ride to the private airport that Artemis had rented out for the day. The ride was filled with Holly's complaints and Artemis finding her complaints amusing. As well as Artemis arguing with his phone, and Holly finding his arguments amusing. They soon boarded the plane and took off with the both of them silently pouting at the other one for teasing them.

Within a few hours, the group arrived in Ireland. From there, Butler did his bomb check once more before they all went back to the Fowl manor. Everything seemed calm. The night was beautiful and the sky was clear. Holly had stopped complaining and Artemis had stopped arguing with his newly dubbed "Stubborn Phone". The three of them walked in companionable silence. That is, it was before they opened the manor door to find bubbles. Everywhere.

Myles was yelling at Beckett, Beckett was laughing his head off, and Juliet was nowhere to be seen.

"What in Frond's name is going on here?!" Artemis shouts over the twins. The two froze on the spot, Myles's eyes were still cold from glaring at his twin angrily.

"Beckett put soap in one of the heating fans in my lab," Myles explained. "Juliet is trying to clean it up now." Artemis was pinching the bridge of his nose, Butler shook his head disapprovingly, and Holly was trying not to laugh at the scene before her. Then Artemis started to give out orders.

"Butler, go help Juliet. Twins, go pack your bags. Holly, I-" Artemis was interrupted by Myles.

"Where are Beckett and I going? You're not going to make us go back to school, are you? Because we've, that is to say _I have_ , already informed the directors that we will be absent for the remainder of the year."

"You two, Holly, Butler, and myself are all going to be staying at Wayne Manor for a while so Juliet can have a break," Artemis explained, deciding not to fight with Myles about his school. "Now, Holly, I will take you to your room if you would like to stay the night." Artemis gestured to the staircase and Holly accepted. The two were at the foot of the stairs when Myles spoke again.

"We should give those two a head start so they can have some 'alone time' before we head up," Myles said to his twin in a stage whisper so that his brother and the elf could hear him, making the blond start giggling again. Both Holly and Artemis started blushing like mad. Artemis cleared his throat.

"Both of you to your rooms NOW!" Artemis shouts, scaring the boys and making them run past their older brother and fairy, actually Myles was thrown over Beckett's shoulder, and up to their rooms. Holly didn't know whether to continue laughing or congradulate Artemis on his mastery of parenting skills.

 _Gotham City_

"WHAT?!" Robin shouts. "Why would you invite Red X here? Do you WANT him to destroy Gotham?!" Robin and Bruce were in the library late at night while the others were in their own bedrooms.

"I told you before and I will tell you again. Artemis is NOT Red X," Bruce said to his charge. This argument continued throughout most of the night, all during dinner and even during their nightly patrol of Gotham before Bruce ordered Robin to go to bed. The Fowl flock arrived late the next morning.


	6. Lost in the Bat Cave

**Isa: Hey Peeps! Go back to Chapter 5 and re-read please! I was a bad cousin and posted an unfinished chapter. Our thanks to GIRROCKS for your review. We have been working on it for a while but it will take some time to finish. We have a LOT in store for this story. *insert evil laugh***.

 **Aurora: Bad cousin. Go sit in the corner. Naughty!**

 **Isa: Bleh! NO CORNER! (Starts running away)**

Robin seethed, pacing the floor of the Batcave, his cape sweeping out behind him, billowing up gravel dust from the floor. He was in one of the unrenovated areas of the cave, hoping that Bruce wouldn't find him at the moment. The traitor. How could he not SEE? It was so painfully obvious to Richard that Artemis Fowl was Red X that he wanted to shake his mentor by the shoulders and scream in his face.

Not that he ever would.

Robin sighed and collapsed cross-legged down on the floor. He wished he could make Bruce understand. But he himself wasn't sure why he was so sure. There was just this feeling he got whenever he was around Red X that just radiated from Artemis. They had to be the same person, or, at the very least, he had to know something. Richard could tell that the former boy genius knew more than he should about this case. He had that barely masked smug glint in his eye that just oozed "I know more than you". That same glint that Bruce always wore.

Robin leaned back, not caring that he was getting his suit filthy and his hair dusty, as he lay on the floor. The corridor was dark and damp. The sound of a waterfall was muffled, yet echoing, somewhere in the distance. He could hear the bats in their secluded part of the cave, where their toxic feces-and the smell- wouldn't reach them.

Okay, so maybe he could see why Bruce invited Artemis and his troll over for the month. He was a potential business partner. But why the boys? Didn't they have school? He was sure that Myles could skip right ahead to grad school if he wanted, but Beckett seemed to be about average intelligence. Perhaps it was just because the oldest Fowl boy didn't trust his brothers.

Robin breathed in, then out slowly, easing the tension from his body, the way that Bruce had taught him to do when he was little, when he'd first been taken in. He closed his eyes and focused on where it was stemming from, locating a tense knot of frustration in his cranium. He imagined it was a tangible orb, focusing on it's edges, defining it, then feeling it disappear. He then moved his concentration to his left shoulder while trying to remember the classical piece of music Bruce said he brought up to memory when he had nothing better to occupy his mind. What was it? A nocturn, Richard was sure but he couldn't remember.

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone started whistling it. No, it couldn't be Bruce. Batman wasn't the kind of person to randomly start whistling. But, then again, who else would be whistling a nocturn in the Batcave. He was almost certain that none of the Titans listened to music from the classical period. Who ever it was, they were certainly good at it. Staying up on the high note, then falling down to a low tone before slowly working back towards the top.

Richard smirked, leaning back and closing his eyes restfully, listening.

 _Somewhere in a near cavern_

Myles whistled as he explored the cave he found. He'd been wandering around outside, after Artemis had insisted he and Beckett go "get some sun". So, of course, Myles and Beckett and found a cave and immediately jumped in.

Well, correction. Myles almost fell to his death when the ground gave way beneath him. Someone had rolled a strip of grass over several rotting boards that had been nailed across an empty well. He would have fallen, had his physically coordinated brother not caught him by the back of his blazer.

"I wanna go down there." Beckett said immediately.

"No."

"I wanna go down there."

"No."

"I wanna go down there."

"No."

"I wanna go down there."

"Why?"

"I just wanna go down there."

"No."

'"I'm going down there, Myles. Are you coming?"

"Fine." Myles relented. "But, remember. If you hear ominous chanting, the appropriate response is to run." Beckett giggled. "And how are we going to get down there in the first place?"

"I'll give you a piggy-back."

"Wha-oof!" Myles grunted as his brother swung the younger twin up and onto his back before gripping the side of the hole and throwing his legs down. "Ahh! No, Beckett, I can't die! I'm in the middle of the project! You know how I despise leaving things undone!"

"Oh, get a grip." Beckett said cheekily as he slowly climbed down. "Or I might lose mine." Myles gulped, then shot a glare that his brother couldn't see. Of course, as soon as they touched down, Beckett, being the idiot he was, cried aloud. "Holy cow, Myles!" he practically screamed. Myles closed his eyes in dread as he slid off his brother's back when the flutter of a thousand wings began, and began to grow nearer.

"Well done," Myles said, clapping thrice, slowly, as a hundred thousand bats swarmed into the tunnel they were in. Myles willed himself not to move as his brother danced around, hooting like a monkey. He felt the velvety wings of the tiny mammals, their claws and occasionally the sensation of being headbutted by one of them. They cleared up fast enough, but by the time they had all flown the cavern, Beckett was lying breathless on his back.

"Whoa," he said panting. Then he stood to his feet. "Wait here!" he told his brother. "I-I'ma gonna get my camera!" He scrambled back up the well's wall, much faster now that he didn't have a passenger.

"Sure," Myles smirked as he had walked away. That had been nearly an hour ago, and where was the buffoon? Myles shrugged his worries aside, the cave was useful for deep thinking. In the span of time he'd spent down there, he'd contemplated the futility of life, solved world hunger (really it wasn't that difficult. After all, half the world is obese and the other half is starving), and decided where "Red X" would next strike. He'd gotten the amazing idea for him and Beckett to both go out. He's have to work on the mecha suit he'd be wearing when he got to the manor. But, for the time being, he was content to wait for his brother, enjoy the surroundings, and randomly whistle whatever tune happened to come to him.

Nocturne in C# minor was the first to come to mind. A beautifully fitting piece.

In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered where Richard was. He seemed like an intelligent enough chap.

 _Several hours later_

Myles didn't know what time it was, because Beckett had stolen his phone. Again. And he didn't bother wearing a watch, because he had a phone which told time, and because all of his watches just looked tacky with his suits. However, he was aware that he'd been down there for a long time. And it's not as though he's strayed far from where his brother and he had first fallen down. He checked up on that area regularly, just in case his older brother came back.

Beckett, though, never showed back up. And Myles Fowl was not a boy you kept waiting. The longer he stayed down there, the colder he got. The colder he got, the faster his brain worked. The faster his brain worked, the more bored he got. The more bored he got the angrier he got. The angrier he got, the more he felt like strangling his brother. Thus he passed yet another hour stuck in the depths of this cave.

He didn't want to just randomly shout for help, and risk causing a cave in. But he didn't see any other option, other than walking deeper into the cavern until he found a way out. And that was just a dumb idea. Unfortunately, he didn't want to risk Richard or one of the other teens hearing him call out for help like a little kid, so he took the dumber option.

Which is how he found the Batcave.

Myles stood in the shadows, his mouth agape. His brain, for the first time in nearly seventeen years, just stopped working. Froze up and crashed like an overloaded computer. As he slowly started to reboot, his first thought was.

 _This is going to be so much fun_. Because, obviously, if the Batcave was down here below Wayne manor, that could mean only one thing. Bruce and Richard was Batman and Robin. And since his oldest brother never came into contact with people he didn't know everything about, and knowing Artemis' deep admiration, coming close to hero-worship of the Dark Knight, Artemis Fowl II probably also knew this.

And had been keeping it from him.

Artemis didn't know Myles knew.

A slow grin spread over Myles face as he wondered whether or not to risk taking a look at the Bat computer.

A shadow emerged from the opposite side of the cave, and Myles silently curse. He couldn't look at it just then. Because there was Robin. Robin, who also didn't know that Myles, that _RED X_ , knew who he was. Myles had to shove a fist in his mouth to keep from bursting into giggles. Oh. His next heist would be amazing. AMAZING.

Oh, why wasn't Beckett here to share this moment with him? Where was he anyway. His rage returned to him ten fold as he watched Robin sit down at the Bat computer and...play Mine Craft? Really. Oh, Greyson...really?

Really?

Myles blinked.

 _REALLY_?!

Yes. Yes he was. Richard Greyson was building a replica of the Manor and Batcave. Complete with...ooh. A secret entrance to the Batcave in the library under a clock...with a sign that read:

"Not an entrance to the Bat Cave"

"~Robin"

Myles blinked.

 _REALLY_?! The tips of his mouth curved upwards into a smile as he watched the other boy. He was so childish, yet mature at the same time. It was intriguing. Myles half wanted to step out of the shadowy corner he was concealed in and join the Boy Wonder.

"Dick," a deep voice echoed down the hall. Richard jumped out of his chair, quickly closing the game. "What have I told you about doing that on the Bat Computer? I gave you your own for a reason."

"It's _Richard_ ," Richard corrected him, bristling a bit. Batman, cowl down to reveal his handsome face, stepped into view. He placed a fatherly hand on Richard's shoulder, a kind smile gracing his features for half a moment before slipping away.

"Fine. _Richard_. One of the Fowl boys might have gotten lost on the property. Artemis is getting worried. Would you-" Richard interrupted him.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" He asked his father. "He's using this as a distraction! As soon as we're all occupied looking for Bucket or Milo, Red X will go...Rob a candy store!"

"Rob a candy store?" Batman repeated, a smiled barely masked in his voice. "And it's Myles and Beckett. And it's the younger one who's missing. And I've told you. Artemis is not the Red X"

Richard frowned and strode passed Batman, running up the stairs. Bruce sighed for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do with you, Dick?" he asked, what he thought was, the empty cave. Soon, Bruce followed his son up the stairs. Myles glanced up that way, there was another level of the Bat Cave, he saw. Possibly a changing area. They wouldn't just wander around the Manor in their suits with guests in the house.

So, Richard thought that Artemis was Red X? Candy Store? Myles grinned to himself. Like he'd said. Amazing.

 _On the grounds of Wayne Manor_

Artemis called out the name of his youngest brother as he walked towards the hedge maze. "Myles!" his voice was getting a little hoarse, and they'd only been looking for a few minutes. D'arvit, that child. He wondered if he'd ever been this much of a problem to his parents. Then he decided, no. No, Artemis Fowl II was not a problem child.

At least, not in this manner anyway.

Holly ran up to him. "I just checked in the woods by the river and asked a few birds to scout. I didn't find anything, but they said they're going to keep a lookout." Artemis gave her a tired, but grateful, grin.

"He'll turn up sooner or later," he said, trying not to show how worried he was. "Myles doesn't like the rain." Artemis pointed overhead, where the clouds were getting to be a dark grey. The air was heavy and smelled like moist dirt. In the distance, you could see lightning flashing among the clouds.

They heard footsteps thudding towards them in the moist grass. Victor and Richard were coming closer. "Did you find him?" Richard asked, when they were only a few meters away. Artemis shook his head.

"It's alright though," Artemis said. "Go ahead inside. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Richard gave him a suspicious look. Artemis decided to tease him. "Go on. You deserve a rest," he said soothingly. "After searching so hard, you must be tired. I'm just going to go for a drive, see if I find him. He might have taken a walk towards Gotham." Richard's eyes narrowed even further.

"Mind if I go with you?" Richard played along, eyes still narrowed so that they were almost shut. "I'm _really_ worried about Milo."

"Myles. And, no. I prefer to go on my outings alone, and I might stop and get a bite to eat. Maybe...meet up with some friends while I'm there. They tend to pop up." Artemis said this all with a straight face, but on the inside, he was laughing his head off. Oh, Bruce was right. This child really did jump to a conclusion and hold on to it with both hands. "So long." Artemis headed off towards the garage just as Bruce called to Richard, asking him if he'd checked the garden.

"Not yet," he said. "I'll do it now." He cast one look over his shoulder at Artemis and Holly, then trudged off in the other direction.

 _The Library of Wayne Manor_

Sure enough, when Myles stepped out of the Bat Cave's entrance, he was in the library. A clock slid into place behind him, the hands stuck at the time of 10:47. When it clicked into place, however, they jumped to 3:17, the appropriate time. Myles made a mental note of that before running as fast as his untrained legs could carry him. Which, admittedly, wasn't that fast.

He made it up to his room without seeing anybody and grabbed his own helmet, but the body armour that belonged to his brother. He changed into it, and tested out his powers. Using his mind, he levitated objects in the room, then himself. He juggled several books and wrote with a pen on a piece of paper while cleaning up the room. Then, he turned invisible. He wasn't quite sure how he did it, though he was vaguely aware that he was vibrating. The best he could figure out, the armour that he'd stolen from the Titans, combined with the technology he'd stolen from Artemis, simply had that ability, but lacked the appropriate power source. His powers acted as a substitute energy supply, which made sense, because his powers were in a whole other category than Beckett's. Thanks to his superior intellect.

And now, he thought to himself, smiling as he hovered invisibly several feet of the ground, the greatest mind of the century was going to rob a candy store. And then possibly get a cup of coffee. Or a mocha frappe. Mmmmmmmmmm.

 _The Wayne Manor Gardens_

"What was the purpose of your and the Artemis Fowl's conversation, Ro-Richard?" Starfire asked him, as she walked beside him in the garden.

"I think Red X is going to hit somewhere in Gotham. I _knew_ that Artemis was behind it. But he must not know that we're the Titans, because if he _did_ , than he would have basically told me as much." Richard pounded a fist into his palm. "We've got to stop him."

"So, are we leaving then?" Cyborg asked. "Because the baby bird isn't here."

"What baby bird?" Star asked him.

"You know, the youngest Fowl." Cyborg grinned and spread his hands, waiting for Starfire to get his joke. She just stared at him, confused, until he gave up. "Never mind."

Raven, alias Rachel Roth, appeared next to Richard, wearing a black sweater and black jeans and converse that were...guess what? Black. "Do you think that Artemis' brothers and cousin are a part of his schemes?"

Richards thoughts immediately bounced to Myles. "No, they seem like good guys. Weird, but in a funny way." And he meant it. He couldn't see Beckett as an evil mastermind, he was too naive. And Myles, he was...no, he couldn't be Red X. There was just something _nice_ about him. Beckett might have been the most normal of the Fowl Boys, but Myles was the most down to earth. Reasonable. Richard had had a few conversations with him, and had found that they just clicked. Artemis however…

"Let's get into gear, and then head to the jet. We've got to catch up to Artemis. Raven, you follow Artemis, don't let him out of your sight. I'm going to prove to Bruce that I'm right."


	7. Flashback

Isa: FLASHBACK! This goes from long before the Artemis Fowl Series to between the fifth and sixth chapter-ish. The Story of Puck Koboi! Anyone recognize the name? Anyone?

Aurora: Ooh! Ooh! I know! *Waves arm around excitedly* Pick me, Isa! Pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pickmepickmepickmepickmepickmepickme! Ooooooooh!

Isa: You're the Co-Author. Of course you know. Silly girl.

Long ago, before the People ever knew of Artemis Fowl the Second, before Foaly was part of the LEP, and before Opal Koboi was a villain, Opal and Foaly were friends. Perhaps not best friends, they argued a lot, but friends none the less. The kind of friendship that one had to be careful with. However, the pair would not last as friends for one main reason. Opal's younger brother, Puck. He ruined it, directly causing all the grief that took place in the future because of his sister's insanity. You could even say that Puck was the one that drove his sister to insanity. Opal Koboi, the perfectionist, was stuck taking care of her younger brother, who enjoyed ruining everything, just to get a reaction out of her.

Puck was a fairy that had a passion to mess with other people's love lives and create love triangles, then stand back and watch the chaos. He was also a pervert to any species and would call every female 'sweetheart'. Except for one. This one female, Athena was his best friend since they were children.

I suppose that _one_ was the final straw for Miss Koboi was when Puck got the worst idea of his relatively young life. Which is really saying a lot, considering that that's the only kind of idea he'd ever had. He'd thought he'd figured out the perfect way to annoy his sister, a prank that could last a millenia.

He snuck into Opal and Foaly's school, dragging Athena along for the ride, and soon found the two in the library and studying. "Watch this, Ena," the male fairy whispered, digging into the backpack he'd brought along with him. Athena shook her head.

"She is going to kill you later," she mumbled and Puck chuckled. "Do it!" She quietly squealed. Athena loved to watch the chaos with Puck. He had brought his 'love bow', as the two liked to call it, with him to use on Foaly. He'd stolen it just that morning from his sister's lab. It was a new prototype of weapon, based off of the simple magic that Puck used to make other People fall in love, but more powerful. This bow was slender, white and gold, and ornately beautiful. It didn't use arrows, instead it used magic. Puck took aim at Foaly, pulled back the string, and whispered the magic words.

"First sight is for the heart." Then he released the string. The small, pink glowing sphere spun through the air, flying towards it's target, but Foaly moved to the side to grab a book that was on a different table at the very last second. The spell missed Foaly completely and hit Opal making her flip out of her chair.

"D'Arvit!" Puck and Athena both whispered. They locked eyes for a moment, before running out of the library to seek refuge at Puck's house.

Seeing as his friend randomly fell to the floor, Foaly clomped over to Opal and looked over her from above. Opal rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them. The first thing she saw was Foaly. She frowned.

"Are you okay?" Foaly asked, taking her hand and helping her up.

"I'm fine," Opal said with a blush. "At least, I will be, once I kill my brother." Foaly looked at her funny for a moment before letting it go. They got back to studying but Opal couldn't concentrate at all. She kept glancing up at her friend, studying the way his fur curled at the tips, the way the different shades of brown and reddish chestnut swirled together. The way his eyes sparkled when he found something interesting.

By the time study time was over, and they said their farewells and went home, Opal was ready to tear her little brother's intestines out through his throat and strangle him with them. It made matters worse when Opal opened the door to her shared home and heard _**laughing**_ inside.

"You're terrible, Puck!" Athena shouted in glee.

"I know," he said smugly.

"Hello Athena." Opal said calmly as she walked into the living room where the two of them were rolling on the floor. Both of the younger fairies froze, like deer in headlights. "I hate to ask this of you but do you mind leaving please. I need to talk to my dear brother," The two trouble makers looked at each other and grimaced.

"Come visit if you live," Athena said to her friend, putting a brave face on and a comforting hand on his shoulder. The female then looked back at Opal for a split second before practically running for her life out the door. Puck gulped before he looked to his sister and smiled.

"I..." Opal didn't let him finish, she stepped towards him ran for his room and Opal chased him while screaming her hate and frustration. The poor male fairy just barely touched his door knob when his sister lunged at him and started beating him senseless. When she was thoroughly tired and satisfied that she's made her point, she kicked him one more time in the stomach, leaving him groaning on the floor, and went to bed to ponder her dilemma from the comfort of her blankets. Puck had to go to the bathroom to bandage himself up. At least he survived, he thought. It could have gotten worse. His sister must have been in a good mood.

Opal left their home early the next morning, long before Puck woke up, and went to meet Foaly at the school, her heart doing a strange tap-dance in her chest as she walked putting a new bounce into her step. Should she talk to Foaly about it? He was smart, perhaps no where near as smart as she, but still reasonably intelligent. Perhaps he would have an opinion about this.

Athena, seeing that Opal had left, walked cautiously into the Koboi home and found her friend moaning in his room, curled up in a corner. Athena did not react much at all, this sort of thing happened all the time. She only sighed and knelt by him to heal Puck the rest of the way. She'd had just enough magic, though Puck was about empty. When he was able to stand up, the two went off to perform the ritual.

Meanwhile, Opal decided to tell Foaly about her new feelings for him. And let's just say that it didn't go well. Opal was trying to explain to Foaly her new feelings for him and how she got it but once she said she was in love with him, he ignored the rest. He started to go on about how he is just friends with her, how they are different species, how it would never work, and how he wasn't even looking for a relationship. After that, Opal gave up trying to explain that it was her brother's doing and decided to avoid Foaly for the rest of the day. This made her a little sad because not only was she now heartbroken, but she just lost one of the few friends she ever had. To say that she was furious at her brother was an understatement. She was MURDEROUS. Opal made it home without hurting anyone just fine. But when she got home, she went totally and completely psycho.

She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be her father's old cane. She found Puck in his room, and started beating him mercilessly with it. After he was bleeding and out of magic, Opal went into her home lab, grabbed a crate the size of a fairy coffin, and went back to Puck. While all of this was going on, Athena was curled in the corner, watching the event take place, too afraid to do anything. Opal hadn't even noticed her. When the angry fairy returned, she put her brother into the crate and closed it up. Puck had so happened to hide his bow in that particular crate. So when Opal threw him in, he landed on the bow and got a bruise.

Opal not bothering to get permission, or tell anybody, went to the surface with the crate. She chose the most horrible place she could find: the city of Gotham. Opal quickly found the largest piece of land before mesmerizing two male humans and having them dig up a section so that Opal could have them push the crate in.

"Goodbye, brother," Opal sneered. Puck had passed out hours ago from so much blood loss. As Opal left, she could feel Puck's spell wearing off. However, the problem with Puck's spell is the fact that it magnifies the feelings of the person and changes it to love. Now, because of the heart ache, Opal no longer loved Foaly. She hated him. When she returned, Opal got started on her next project. One she was sure would be better than Foaly's.

As the years passed, Athena disappeared, everyone started to forget that Puck even existed or thought of him as an old folk tale, and Puck became a mummy buried under the Wayne property. Now it was the day that the Fowl brothers, Holly, Butler, and the Teen Titans would all stay at Wayne Manor. Bruce was giving everyone a tour of the property. Everything was peaceful…except for Garfield and Beckett. They each had a batch of sugar cookies and were running around while trying to annoy Starfire and Raven. It was working on Raven, she was about ready to throw the two into another dimension, but Starfire was trying to play along. Garfield put his arm around Raven's shoulders and was about to try to flirt with her.

"Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it," Raven growled at the changeling, making the rest of the titans and the twins laugh or chuckle at them. Butler was keeping an eye on the surrounding area like he usually does while keeping an eye on his charge and Holly at the back of the group to see if the bet would be won by Artemis or Bruce. You see, before the tour, when everyone was unpacking still, Bruce and Artemis made a bet. If Artemis can make Holly laugh at something he said by the end of the day, then Bruce would have to include the Bat Cave as part of the tour. If, however, Artemis should fail, Artemis would have to explain why Holly doesn't really look like she could be his cousin. Meanwhile, on the tour, Myles was trying to figure out if Richard remembered his fight. Richard was trying to figure out how to expose Artemis as Red X. Victor was eating an all meat sandwich, which made Holly, Garfield and Artemis gag a little. The fairy and her friend were chit-chatting when Artemis finally had an idea on how to get Holly to laugh. He leaned down a little so he can whisper to her.

"Want to know something?" He asked her quietly. Holly gave him a sceptical look before nodding. "I walk around like everything is fine, but deep down," Artemis paused for dramatic effect. Holly was starting to think that this was going to turn into a serious conversation. " Inside my shoe," Artemis paused again and Holly became confused. "My sock is falling off." The two stopped walking for a bit so Holly could stare at him. Artemis, however, kept a straight face until Holly burst into laughter, then he smiled. He would never admit it in front of anyone, but he loved her laugh. This made the rest of the group stare at the two. Bruce shook his head, there went eight grand, he thought to himself. Butler allowed a small smile to spread.

Myles just smirked, knowing the two liked each other, even if they never admit it. Soon the group continued on, Holly and Artemis both had smiles on their faces, and walked over Puck's resting place. Nobody knew it was there, and so had no reaction to it except for Holly. She became weak, her face going pale. She would have face-planted the ground had Artemis not caught her. Suddenly, Artemis became deathly cold. They stumbled forward to the point that they were no long on the grave and everything quickly went back to normal. Butler seemed to be the only one to notice and was about to go help the two when Artemis signaled him not to as to not to alarm anyone else. "What was that?" Artemis quietly asked his fairy friend.

"I don't know but I do know that I'm out of magic now," Holly whispered back. Artemis picked up Holly bridle style and looked at her blushing face. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"Just play along," Artemis groaned at her. "Now pretend to be sleepy," he ordered her and she complied. Then he looked over to the rest of the group. "I am going to take Holly back to the manor," he called over the group, making them all turn towards him. Bruce nodded and Butler went to stand next to his charge.

"Are you going to perform the ritual?" Myles asked under his breath so that his brother was the only one who could hear him. Artemis nodded before he, Holly, and Butler went back to the manor. There, Holly would suit up and find a tree to perform the ritual while Artemis waited for her. However, nobody knew of the danger that was to come. By stepping onto Puck's grave, Artemis and Holly unconsciously revived him by letting magic go through the earth, into the crate, and slowly awakening Puck. Even then, several dozen yards beneath their feet, a finger slowly twitched.

Aurora: *grabs on to Isa's arm* I'm scared!

Isa: Ssh. It's okay. *petting Aurora's head* You should only be very afraid of my mom and Nana. Hockey-Puck won't hurt you because we have complete control over him.

Aurora: *slowly peeks up from in between fingers* Nana's not here is she? *looks around nervously* Make her beat him up!

Isa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nana isn't here.

Aurora: Fine. I'll do it! *grabs hockey stick and makes towards Puck*

*slams into glass wall* Ow. *Isa laughs and shakes head.*


	8. Lollipop and Robot and Pink Bunnies

Isa: Welcome back to another segment of: "Peewee's Play House!" Just kidding. Here is Chapter Eight for The Trouble Never Ends! We would like some reviews so we know how everyone likes it.

Aurora: YAY! Peewee! *waves around noise makers. Sets loose balloons. Cue the fireworks.* I Love You! I'm your number one fan! *looks around in confusion* Where is he?

Isa: *laughing* I was just kidding dear cousin. No Peewee today. We have a chapter to deliver.

Aurora: oh. *sniffle sniffle*

Isa: Maybe we can watch Peewee... Or stalk him.

Aurora: Yay….

 _Gotham Sweet Tooth_

Myles had the candy store in his sights. He flew above Gotham, breathing in the smoggy air with blissful ecstasy. If only he'd been able to find Beckett. Myles frowned. His anger at his older twin briefly marring his happiness. Then he sighed, he'd worry about his brother later. He touched down on the concrete sidewalk near the candy store with grace that he could never have managed had he not had superhuman abilities. Still invisible, Myles snuck over to the front window, dodging around pedestrians, and peered inside. The shelves gleamed with rows and rows of every flavor of jellybean, every kind of chocolate, gummies, fruit candies, caramels, hard candies, butterscotch and more. There were refrigerators stocked with soda, chocolate milk, and even... Myles licked his lips in anticipation. Butterbeer.

A small family of a mother and two small children were headed towards the door. Myles waited until they were right next to him, then jumped into the shop as the door swung shut behind the mother. Then, he levitated himself, so that he was floating above the shoppers, and he let himself become visible.

A woman screamed. Several teens snapped photos. A cashier called the police. Myles laughed, grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer and opening it. He lifted his mask a little, took a deep sip and sighed in content.

 _In Wayne Manor_

Bruce and Beckett sat in the family room. Beckett, busying himself with a handheld video game and Bruce watching the news. Wayne was well aware that his ward and his friends were out looking for Red X, but Beckett had no idea where either of his brothers were. That is, until Myles appeared on the news.

"...A dozen Gothamites are suffering from the scare of a lifetime as the villain known only as Red X suddenly appeared out of nowhere...in a candy store." A reporter was saying. Beckett slowly looked up at the screen. There was his twin, in the Red X costume, floating above a small crowd of terrified adults and amused teens, drinking a Butterbeer.

Bruce's brow creased in confusion. Beckett had been the one dressed as Red X the last time, Artemis had told him. The billionaire looked over at the young man, whose face registered nothing but absolute silent rage. With an unnerving calmness, Beckett put down his game and left out the front door and started towards the candy store. Once the boy left, Bruce had Alfred call Artemis while he suited up.

 _On the Road to Gotham_

"...Red X suddenly appeared out of nowhere...in a candy store" the radio announced. If Robin had been drinking anything at the moment, he would have done a glorious spit take. At the same time, the alarm from their communicators went off. Batman's voice crackled out much the same information, and the Teen Titans-with the exception of Raven-made their way to the candy store to fight Red X. Robin soon received a call from Raven and answered. Robin felt smug but that soon turned into confusion when Raven spoke.

"Do you need me to come to the candy store?" The female goth asked.

"Aren't you already there?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm am at a cafe with Artemis and his cousin," Raven answered, making the Boy Wonder even more confused.

"That isn't possible! Red X and Artemis is the same person!" Robin started to shout with frustration. He eventually concluded that Artemis was using a robot, making everyone else moan and groan as they came into the parking lot of the store.

 _Somewhere Else On the Road to Gotham_

Beckett sped towards Gotham on a motorcycle he'd borrowed from Bruce. The billionaire had been surprisingly fine with Beckett speeding off towards "Red X" into "danger". But Beckett wasn't going to worry about that just then. He might not be a genius like the other men in his family, he might not be the most mature boy you could meet, but you couldn't just push around Beckett Fowl and just expect he follow like a compliant dog. And you couldn't just steal his things, especially his super awesome high tech super suit that he'd gone through the trouble to liberate from the Teen Titan Tower's basement. Sure, Myles had made a few modifications to make it more super awesome, but it was still his.

Beckett grumbled under his breath, getting increasingly angry with his twin. The least Myles could have done was alert him to the change in plans. They could have done it together. Just like they did everything together. And why a candy store? Seriously, Myles. With all of your brains you couldn't come up with a more creative scheme?

Beckett had brought with him the helmet that Myles usually used to increase his intellect and give himself powers. When the youngest Fowl boy used it, it gave him telepathy, telekinesis and all that other good stuff, including immunity to magic, so Raven's spells were useless. However, when Beckett put it on, it just increased his senses sensitivity. Which was cool. He could see farther than ever, the smells he was getting was almost overpowering and he could hear bugs crawling around on the road, getting squished beneath his tires. But it wasn't much use in this crime, except for hiding his identity. Of course, he'd also "borrowed" a large overcoat from Bruce and was wearing it over a black turtleneck and slacks so that the Titans wouldn't recognize his clothes.

Beckett jumped off of his bike just as the Titans were pulling up. Beckett freaked and jumped behind a mailbox, watching them. Robin was ranting and raving about Artemis being a robot. How did Robin even know Artemis? I mean, yeah he was famous. But the way Robin was talking about him, you'd think that he personally knew him. Now, like said, Beckett is not a genius. But he isn't dumb. He can add up two and two and come up with four. Someone who knows Artemis, who is a denizen of Gotham. Robin and Batman. The Dynamic Duo. Bruce and Richard. Gotham's most desirable bachelor and his youthful ward. Duh. Though why would he think Artemis was a robot? But it added up right, the Titans were Richard's weird friends that were hanging around.

The four of them present rushed into the candy store-Beckett still couldn't get over the fact that his twin had chosen to rob a candy store-with Robin shouting orders to not let Red X leave the premises.

Beckett chose that moment to charge after them. Myles was floating above the crowd with a grocery sack filled with treats. He was holding a small child in his arms. The two of them were feasting on chocolates. The little guy didn't seem scared until the Titans started firing. The poor kid started bawling. Beckett winced. Nothing made his little brother angrier than a crying child. The little boy clung to Red X's neck, whimpering.

"He's got a hostage!" Robin hollered out to his team. "Hold your fire! Beast Boy!" The little green Titan morphed into a large eagle and tried to swoop down to snatch the toddler from Myles grip. The boy screeched in fear and with a sweep of Myles hand, Beast Boy was knocked to the side. Myles gently floated a large crate on top of him. Trapping him, but not hurting him.

Beckett tackled Robin from behind. Robin flung him off, but Beckett landed on his feet and easily turned around to deliver a solid blow to the Boy Wonder's face. Robin retaliated with several kicks and punches of his own, but the helmet that Beckett was wearing made his awareness extremely acute. He just knew what Robin was going to do almost before his adversary did. He dodged and reacted with ease, forcing Robin back against a wall while Myles took care of Cyborg. He was redirecting the blasts from Cyborg's cannons, so that they hit the larger teen instead. He was holding Starfire still in midair with his mind.

"You'll never get the better of me," Beckett said in his best impersonation of Artemis' voice, which even Myles said was pretty good. Robin's eyes widened. "I am everywhere, at all times. I am the ultimate evil." With that, Beckett let loose an insane burst of laughter. Then he wrestled Robin into a headlock so that he could get to the pressure point behind his head. The Boy Wonder fell unconscious.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Beckett turned to see Myles floating towards him, still holding the small boy, patting his back. The other Teen Titans were being held, frozen by Myles' powers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere. Two girls fall from the sky. Both were dark skinned with dark brown hair. The taller gangly one fell right into a barrel of taffy. She didn't seem to mind, she just unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. The smaller one jumped up and started yelling.

"I knew we couldn't trust anything that your stupid brother makes!" Isa screamed. "These invisibility belts were a rip off!"

"We didn't pay anything for them," said Aurora around a mouthful of licorice.

"That's completely beside the point! Arthur shouldn't just leave useless inventions lying around the house!" Isa harrumphed and crossed her arms. Aurora handed her a chocolate bar. Which she accepted, biting into it, still seething.

"Who the heck are you?" Myles asked.

"Your worst nightmare," said Aurora.

"I am god," said Isa. "I control all. Veni-ki, Veni-ki, da veni-ki-poh-meh-lee-ki, da poh-peh-chi vai-la-lee-siah, da speh-chi ah-bar-va-lee-siah!"

While Myles stood there wondering why this strange woman was chanting about brooms in Russian, his brother screamed and ran out. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"The appropriate response is to run!" Beckett called over his shoulder. Before Myles could ponder too much about what that meant, he realized that the girls were both gone, and that Robin was beginning to wake up. Myles knelt by him, turning him over to make sure that Beckett hadn't done any serious damage. Robin's eyes fluttered open from beneath his mask.

"What?" Robin sat up quickly, backing away from Red X. He looked around himself, taking in the damage done to the store, and his teammates floating with their eyes wide open. "What did you do to them?" he backed away again. The little boy started crying again. "Let the kid go," Robin tried to order Red X, but he faltered, keenly aware that he was alone in facing his most dangerous nemesis.

Myles closed his eyes and concentrated on the memory of what the store looked like before. The shelves stood upright, candy flew back into its containers, money went back into the register. Myles placed the little boy on the floor, next to where his mother had fallen when she'd fainted. Myles opened his hand and a lollipop flew into his palm.

"Here," Myles said in an impersonation of Artemis like he'd heard his brother do. "You were a good boy. Have a lollipop." He stuck it into the other boy's mouth before releasing his hold on Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy and flying away.

"Come back here!" Robin shouted after him, his voice slightly muffled by the sweet in his mouth. Myles laughed as he sped up, after his twin.

Isa: And there is the end of this chapter!

Myles: This is a very interesting place. (Isa screams and hits boy genius in head with a frying pan that magically appears out of nowhere.) Ouch!

Isa: Aurora! Did you leave the back door open?

Aurora: *batts eyes guiltily* Back door? Uh...we have a back door?

Isa: *slaps forehead * How do you think we get in here every time?

Aurora: I climb in through the window *points off to the left*

Isa: *shakes head* When did we get a window?

Aurora: When did we get a door? And what are we going to do with the idiot? *points at the still dazed Myles*

Myles: Hey!

Isa: She's right. How did you get in here?

Beckett: *voice echoing in the room from far off* Myles? Where are you? (Isa screams and throws the frying pan and hits Beckett in the face) OW!

Aurora: *collapses on the ground in a fit of laughter* I wanna do the next one! *as if on cue, another voice calls out to the boys*

Batman: Myles! Beckett! Where are you?

Aurora: *giggles. Ropes appears out of nowhere next to her head. With a malicious grin and an insane cackle, she yanks on it with all her might. An anvil drops from the ceiling, crashing onto Batman's head*

Aurora: Ten points for Gryffindor! *Batman is now on the floor unconscious.*

Beckett and Isa: YOU JUST KILLED BATMAN!

Aurora: No, he's still alive. Through the magic of AWESOMENESS!

Myles: *Looking around* Wherever we are, it can't be in reality. That should have killed him.

Aurora: Nu-uh! Batman can't die. It's against the Laws of Batman.

Myles: That makes... no sense.

ISA: Our family never makes sense. I think we are a little crazy.

Aurora: I tried that once. It hurt.

Myles: Tried what?

Aurora: Thinking.

Isa: *Trying not to laugh and failing* We should probably close out so that the author's notes don't get too long.

Beckett: *muttering under his breath* Too late.

Isa: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!

Aurora: *screaming and running out of the room* YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Isa: I was talking about Beckett. Not you, silly.

Aurora: *Poking head back in from the other room* Oh. That's okay than.

Fowl Boys: No it's not!

Isa: We also need a nurse to make sure Batman is okay.

Aurora: *puts on a /I'm concentrating really hard/ face. Alfred appears out of nowhere* Ta Dah! And for my next trick….*Waves arms around. Bunnies fall from the sky*

Isa: *snaps fingers and both Fowls are wearing hot pink bunny suits* Please review and you might see the Fowl twins in tutus next chapter.

Aurora: OKAY! *wipps out cell phone and posts a review*

Isa: Not you! You're one of the Authors!

Aurora: Oops.

Fowl Twins: GET THIS OFF ME!

Myles: Who are you even talking to anyway?

Isa: I told you that our family is crazy.


	9. Teen Titans Go!

Isa: HELLOOOOOOOOOOO! SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG AND YES, I HAD CHOCOLATE!

Aurora: I died.

Isa: YOU DID NOT YOU GOOFY GIRL!

Aurora: Yes I did, that's why I couldn't write! Now, I'm a zombie awpefiu weup weib vaiblds

Aurora: That's zombie for : awpefiu weup weib vaiblds

Isa: You are silly.

Aurora: Grrrrrr howfai; wfa;o wbfliae. Remember, reviews is love! and zombies need looove!

Myles: Why am I here?

Isa: Because.

Myles: That isn't an answer.

Isa: Yes it is. It's my answer. Besides, we need you to drag Batman back with you. He is still sleeping. (Points to unconscious dark knight behind her.) OH! We should thank the reviewer that got us working on this again!

Aurora: (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)(: :) (: :) (: :) zombie give you cookies. I don't know the emoji for brains.

Isa: We would like to thank-

Myles: Thank you AlexMayers1320 for the special review and we hope your brother wasn't too hard on you with that donut.

Isa: YOU TOOK MY LINE! Anyways, lets have the reviewers read while I kill… I mean pet… the little genius here for stealing my lines. (whisper) Maybe a chainsaw will work(whisper) (Evil laugh)

Aurora: No, too messy. I'll go get the tar and feathers.

Myles: BECKETT! BECKETT WHERE ARE YOU!? SAVE ME!

Isa: (In an evil voice) Only we can allow people in our fortress. Beckett will never come to save you. (Loud Evil laugh)

In Wayne Manor

"What the hell were you doing there?" Myles demanded, slamming the door to their mutual borrowed room . "And where were you earlier? You just left me in that cavern. I could have gotten lost forever and starved down there, you know I wasn't able to climb out like we went in!"

"Why the hell did you steal my suit?" Beckett screamed, slamming his hand-held game down on the couch next to him. "Why didn't you tell me about going to that stupid store? And why on earth did you even go to a candy store?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Myles. "So it's my fault."

"You said it," Beckett said, throwing up his arms and speaking with feigned calmness. "Not me."

"And as for it being your suit, it was ME who got it from the Titans. And it was me who modified it. It was me who even had this idea, it's thanks to me that our business is doing this well. SO WHAT if I want to have some fun every now and then? You're always goofing off! Look at you right now, just what are you doing?"

"Battle training," Beckett snorted. "Now go away. I'm training my mind for battle."

" You're playing video games."

"Exactly. Training. Now go away, you're distracting me." Myles pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the stubbornness of his twin.

"I will not. This is my room too!" Beckett plugged a couple of earbuds into his head and turned the music of his game up, effectively drowning out his younger brother. Myles pulled the ear bud out. "Don't start ignoring me! It was YOUR fault to begin with!"

"YOU stole the suit!"

"YOU left me in a cave to die!"

Meanwhile, Artemis and Holly were walking the halls while making conversation. Everything was calm to them, which was actually very weird.

"Holly, can I ask you something?" Artemis asked.

"You just did," Holly replied while laughing. Artemis smiled a little. "Go ahead, Mud Boy."

"There is this female that I know and I have this strange feeling when I am with her. I can't seem to be get overly angry at her and I can, somehow, joke with her more easily than with anyone else. Most of the time, even when she doesn't need it, I want to protect her. I can't stand the thought of her being with another guy either," Artemis explains.

"Oh my Frond! You're in love! Artemis Fowl the Second is in love," Holly said both with surprise and teasing.

"What?" Artemis questioned with a blush. Little did Holly know that it was her that Artemis was talking about. Suddenly, Beckett storms out of his room that the twins shared right as Holly and Artemis passed by. Beckett was grumbling something to the effect of "stupid, annoying, genius twin brother," as he stomped off. He was about two feet away when he turned back around, went back into the room, and came back out a second later with his hand held game in his hand. Holly and Artemis just stared at the blond twin in confusion.

They heard the sounds of various objects being thrown and crashing to the floor. The door opened once more to reveal Myles. Richard came up the steps that Beckett has just descended, and saw the youngest Fowl boy with his red-tinged eyes. "Myles?" he asked cautiously. Myles shot Richard a look full of venom and took off in the opposite direction. The hate that had been in Myles' eyes startled Richard, he didn't more for several moments.

"Why are the twins fighting?" Holly asked Artemis.

"They're always fighting," Artemis said, a tad uneasily. "They'll make up soon enough. Beckett probably only grew weary of being Myles' verbal punching bag. You know how he gets when something isn't done according to his plans. It's probably about their business. It's been going well lately. It's only natural that it, well, decline for a brief period. Perhaps their sales are going down?"

"Beckett looked really pissed," Richard added. "I-I think I'm going to follow Myles," he started off, jogging after Myles. Not having seen where the boy genius had gone off to, Richard checked nearly every room for him. Even the kitchens, although he had been pretty confident that he wasn't in there. He wasn't disappointed. Alfred, who was making dinner, had told him Beckett came in a few seconds ago to snag some snacks, but had soon left without a word.

"Bruce," Richard called to him, as said gentleman was leaving the library. "Where's Myles?"

"Haven't seen him," Bruce replied with a strange expression that Richard ignored. "Why, what's he done?"

"Wh-nothing," Richard said cautiously, wondering what Bruce was getting at. Was it just his imagination, or did Bruce look mildly disappointed. "He and Beckett were fighting, I can't find him."

"Well he couldn't have gone outside," Bruce pointed at the windows, which were fogged up due to the rain that was pouring down."

"Who?" asked Victor as he and the other Titans came into the hall. "By the way, do not watch Teen Titans Go. The creators of that monstrosity must have something against us." Cyborg quietly pouted as Star, who was trying very hard not to float, walked closer with a worried expression.

"Has something happened to the twins?" Starfire asked. "The smallest one appeared as though he were the sad. He left this large housing facility several minutes ago."

"So he did go outside?" Richard asked, barely waiting for her affirming before charging toward the front door.

Several minutes ago

Beckett had made his way to the theater room and began watching Teen Titans Go (Isa: Why would he do that? In my personal opinion, that show sucks!) As he watched, he laughed at the humorous (stupid) stuff that would happen. Eventually Starfire found him with Raven by her side. They saw what he was watching and Starfire became intrigued and dragged Raven over to Beckett.

"Hello Friend Beckett! May we join you in the watching of the shows?" Starfire asked. Beckett shrugged and nodded to the seats next to him. Star dragged Raven into one of the seats with her. The first episode they started watching together was "Beast Man". After the show, the two girls made Beckett pause the marathon for a moment as they try to figure out what they just watched. "I do not understand why this show insisted that I act like an idiot."

"HEY DUDES!" Garfield shouts as he bursts into the theater room.

"Hello Friend Be- I mean Garfield. We are watching the strange show called Teen Titans Go!" Starfire spoke up.

"I would not suggest watching it," Raven said a little annoyed. Garfield looked skeptical but sat down to watch anyways. Beckett, thinking he wanted to be funny, decided to play "Terra-ized". Within this episode, Raven secretly gets jealous when Beast Boy spends all of his time with Terra and not annoying Raven. When the end of the episode came, Garfield was nudging Raven. "Don't even think about it."


	10. Um

I:HEY PEEPS! We apologize for not updating recently. Somebody lost inspiration while someone else was grounded. I am not naming names. However, Because of this inspiration loss, updates will be slower. If anyone wants to put a request in then feel free to do so. We already have pairs set up so none of those please. And no, I don't think we will be able to do your request, food(Guest). Mostly because I am absolutely confused by it.

A: I understood it completely.

I: How am I not surprised by this?

A: I have decided to give up being a writer. I will raise Alpacas in preparation for the Alpacalips.

I: ….I think you have had too much sugar today...

A: Nu uh. I had a Sammich. Two chocolate chip pancakes with frosting and M&Ms in the middle. It was gross, don't do that. Also, I had enchiladas smothered in mustard….that tasted like barf. So I fed it to my dog.

I: …..

A: she wouldn't eat it.

I: I'm not surprised. And you have now shown everyone how crazy your food habits are.

A: They aren't habits!

I: You sure about that?

A: Uh, yeah. I'm never doing that again!...tomorrow, I think I'll try bacon ice cream on top of hawaiian pizza….with cheese and sprinkles.

I: Bacon ice cream is good but I'm not sure about the rest of that order. ANYWAYS! We have a question to answer.

A: Hmmm...you're right…..no pizza is weird. I'll do bacon ice cream on lasagna. Wait, what question?

I:Well… AlexMeyers1320 Asked if Myles and Richard are getting together and said "That's sooooooooo cute... Don't worry, luke just stood over me laughing after he shoved the donut in my mouth. Then he went back to dancing badly while listening to R5. It was weird. Anywho, this was AWESOME! I love it!"

A: Uh, duh. How else are we going to fit them having little gay babies into the story. And I'm glad to meet another member of the R5 fam!

I: No babies in the story.

A: Why? It's perfectly plausible with the People's technology.

I: No babies in the story. We have another question.

A: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…..what the question?

I: Shadowatcher: "Wow! This story has so far been very good. I would love to see more. The premise is very good, but I am still wondering who the Frenchman who was at the restaurant with them was.

Also, nice to meet another Isa, Isa.

Hoping to see more,

A different Isa."

I: It was my cousin's idea. Not mine. And it is cool to have the same name!

A: The frenchman was a frenchman who was from france, except not for real because he's actually a german in disguise, sent there by the hungarian government to find out if france really turns yucky snails into food and then feed it to face unsuspecting tourists who are under the belief that it's chicken. But then that's not all, the french-german-hungry person is also originally from mars….his birth name is….uh….Mike Mike

I: … I thought you said he was an OC?

A: He is.

I: (slaps face)(Myles is trying to escape in the background)

Bill Cipher: (Appears out of nowhere) Oh no you don't, human boy. (Snaps fingers and Myles is now tied up, and laying down, in front of the two writers.

A: Who the heck are you?

Myles (gagged): *grunts in agreement*

I: Bill, this isn't your story. Why are you here?

Bill: Can't I pester my favorite humans?

I: You call all humans your favorite. (Giving the 'I don't believe you' look)

A: …..I still have no idea who you are, but this comment session has run a little long….

I: You're right. We'll see if we can get Bill Cipher the Dream Demon out of here while the audience reads.

Bill: Hang on, meat stacks! There is still one more to reply to.

A: Ooh, meat stacks...bacon pancakes…..that sounds yummy….

I: Focus, cuz. He's right.

A: Well then, hurry up! I've got COOKING to do!

I: (Rolls eyes) Red fiend:"I only have two questions one where the heck did Beckett get the red x suit and since when was he a better fighter than Robin let alone the entire teen titans? Other then that great job :)"

A: I'll take that one, too. Firstly, HE AND MYLES STOLE THE SUIT! UH DUH! It was explained earlier on in an offhand sort of way. With Myles' genius and Beckett's knowhow/brawn, they'd be unstoppable. Also, Myles was helping in a way that you will/should understand shortly. Furthermore, Beckett was trained by Butler, along with a plethora of private teachers abroad. And he had Myles in his ear telling him their weaknesses. And thanks! We hope we keep meeting your expectations in the future!

I: And thank you to everyone else who likes our story! Now enjoy while I try to get Bill out of here. (Starts trying to chase Bill Cipher)

Wayne Manor Grounds

Richard was calling out his friend's name, wondering if he could even be heard above the rain. It was coming down hard, the droplets tracing down his nose. His hair was plastered to his forehead. His clothes were clinging to his body, making it awkward to move at all. "Myles!" he called out, before spitting out the rain that had splattered into his mouth. He couldn't see the youngest Fowl anywhere. Richard cursed himself mentally, for not having had the insight to ask Myles for his phone number earlier. Or for not asking one of his brothers to call him. However, Richard reflected, it was unlikely that Myles would answer the phone while he was so upset.

Richard paused in his search, taking shelter beneath a wide-topped tree. The boughs and leaves protecting him somewhat from the rain. He wiped the water out of his eyes. Richard squinted out into the storm, silently whispering his thanks as the rain started to lessen. It was still coming down, but not as harshly.

"Myles!" Richard called again, listening hard for any sounds. He saw a small figure standing in the distance. It was quite a ways off. Just barely visible. "MYLES!" he shouted again before he broke into a run towards the figure. However, it wasn't Myles. It wasn't even a person. A large, human sized lump was rising up out of the ground, like some kind of magic pimple. The earth was moving beneath Richard's feet as he grew closer. First it was writhing, then it was trembling. Richard was knocked off balance, and thrown onto his rear end. Suddenly, the magic pimple exploded, green pus running out and brown flecks of dirt splattered all over his face. Richard looked at it, with a confused and shocked look of disgust on his face. Once everything seemed to calm down, a small human-like hand reached out from the giant magic pimple and grabbed Richard's ankle, in the process, completely popping the magic pimple.

And then Richard absolutely did NOT scream like a little girl. Nope. Yes he did.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Richard screamed in a completely manly (girly) way. He jerked his ankle, trying to break it out of the hand's grasp. But he only succeeded in pulling it further out, exposing a slender and pale arm from the oozing magic pimple. The more he pulled, the more the hand came out. Richard tried hitting it with his fists, but all that did, was make the arm (and apparently the body attached) laugh and then give him a bruised foot.

"Let go!" Richard almost pleaded. Then, with a final yank, a head emerged from the giant pimple along with the other arm, which was holding a strange version of a bow.

Near By

Myles was brooding in the Wayne Stables, sitting on a bucket watching the rain. Who ever took care of the horses must have OCD, because the barn was immaculate. Myles breathed in a sigh, smelling the sweet and warm hay. He and Beckett had never fought this badly before. And this was also the first time that one of them had stormed off without the other one following close behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Myles leaped off the bucket. Who was that? It sounded like the scream might have belonged to that girl with Richard, Kori or something like that. Myles strode over to the door, concerned but not really wanting to walk back out into the rain, despite the fact that it was clearing up now. However, when he looked out, he didn't see Kori. The screamer wasn't even a girl.

"Richard!" Tore from Myles lips. And before he knew it, he was running. Richard was on the ground, on his back, gazing up in fear at a being who had a weapon of some sort trained directly at him. Hearing Myles come closer, Richard looked up. Richard quickly stood on his feet so that he can distract the intruder.

"No, go get Bruce!" Richard told him in a tone of terror. His voice cracking on his mentor's name. The intruder merely snorted at this, and muttered something under his breath, in a language that Richard couldn't understand,yet recognized. Myles did, however, it still made no sense to the boy genius. As the intruder muttered, he raised his weapon towards Myles, and pulled back the string. "NO!" Richard leaped to block his friend. A pink, swirling orb flew from the tiny being's fingertips, and struck Richard in the chest.

"Richard!" Myles tried to catch his friend, as the other teen was knocked by the blow, flying several feet. He missed, and Richard's head cracked down with a sickening sound on a rock protruding from the grass. Myles felt his heart stop, and when he looked back to curse at the other being, the intruder had vanished. Myles quickly pulls out his phone and calls Artemis, knowing that Holly would be close by him.

The three rings that Myles had to wait for felt like agony. As he waited, he whipped out his handkerchief - which was clean, thank you very much- and pressed it to Richard's temple, which was bleeding. Badly.

Artemis picked up, his older brother's voice was annoyed. "Myles? Where on earth are you? You do realize that it is rain-"

"Arty!" Myles cut his brother off. "Please, I need your help. Get Mr. Wayne. We are near the stables. Richard and I were attacked by someone! It was a faerie. Male. Richard needs immediate medical attention."

Silence on the other end. And then "What? faerie? Are you certain?"

"Yes!" Myles screamed. "And he hurt Richard! He is bleeding! Get Mr. WAYNE! Pixie, before you ask. It was definitely a pixie, with some kind of weapon I did not recognize."

"Mr. Wayne is already on his way," came Artemis' reply. "Keep calm, it will be fine. Describe your attacker for me. Slowly."

"Two feet tall, roughly. Dark hair, large brown eyes. Pale skin with a blue tinge. Early to middle mid-aged. And the weapon was like a bow, but instead of arrows he shot orbs of energy."

"Energy?"

"I'll talk more later," Myles said abruptly as Mr. Wayne came into view. He hung up, and continued to apply pressure to Richard's head, ignoring the blood that was pooling over his fingers.

"What happened?" Wayne ordered, almost barking out. Myles found himself wincing, stuttering out something about an attacker. Wayne carefully scooped up his son, cradling him in his arms. Myles felt a sort of pang through his chest at the look in Wayne's eyes as he looked at his son, carrying him back to the manor. Wayne took the boy to the medical wing of the manor, everyone trying to see what was going on as they he passed by. Myles followed behind as he hung his head. Holly turned to Artemis, pleading with her eyes to help. Artemis nodded and walked with Holly to the infirmary where everyone began to gather. Alfred came over as Bruce laid the boy on one of the medical tables. Alfred began to try to treat the boy when Holly walked over. Holly gently held Richard's hand. It didn't matter that everyone was watching as the magical sparks danced from her hand, up Richard's arm, and to the back of the boy's head. Once the sparks stopped, Holly backed away to stay close to Artemis while the Titans, Mr. Wayne, and Alfred all stared at her. Garfield began to freak out and started ranting about Holly being a witch and all of them going to be cursed because of Holly.

"I'm not as bad as the books say, you know," Holly lightly scolded.

"Quiet evil one!" Garfield shouts at the elf.

"Ooh, name calling- So fearsome," Raven said sarcastically.

The Living Room

Mr. Wayne had kicked them all out of the area where Alfred was tending to Richard. Artemis was sitting on a couch with Holly beside him and Butler standing behind. He looked as collected as ever. Holly's brow was screwed up, what she was feeling, Myles wasn't sure. It was impossible to read her exact emotion, though he could tell she was agitated and confused. Beckett sat with Myles. They were sharing a large chair, their legs pressed against each others. The boys always sat like this when something was bothering one of them. It was a small comfort, but Myles felt grateful nonetheless, taking it as a sign that he and his brother were no longer fighting.

They could hear no sounds coming from beyond the door that hid Richard and his caretakers from view. His friends either sat on the edges of their seats, throwing angry or suspicious glances at him, or pacing with stony faces. Myles couldn't bring himself to raise his head or look any of them in the eyes.

Beckett squeezed his brother's hand. "It wasn't your fault" Beckett had told him after Richard had first been brought in. But it was. Myles had probably been most at fault in the fight, not that he would admit it, and it was he who stormed off into the rain, making Richard worry enough to chase after him. And if he had just been a little faster…

The doors opened, revealing Alfred, who looked just as calm and collected as Artemis. Though Bruce was not far behind, and he was obviously struggling to not scowl at Myles. Myles shrunk even further into himself.

"Don't fret," Alfred said. "Mild concussion and a shallow scrape to the head. Other than that, Master Richard will be fine. He's still resting, but he should be awake shortly."

"Can we see him?" asked Garfield. Alfred gave a warm smile and a nod. The Titans almost tripped over each other as they raced into Richard's room of healing. Richard had been stripped of his wet clothes, and was now wearing his pajamas. White sheets were tucked up snugly under his chin, and his eyes were lightly closed. His hair, still damp, was pushed back away from his face, exposing a smooth which bandage across his forehead. Myles' heart performed a strange, painful somersault when he saw his friend lying there. The Titans had no qualms about running right up and peering into their unconscious leader's face. Beckett, Artemis and Holly hadn't even come in, probably wanting to give the others privacy and space. But Myles had to see for himself that Richard was alright.

He was obviously going to live without permanent damage, but Myles was still filled with guilt. He stood back, away from the others, at the foot of the bed. Richard's eyes began to flutter, and then flew open, his friends all started jumping around (except for Raven who almost started hovering), in relief and happiness. Myles only sighed contentedly. Richard's beautiful blue eyes stared directly at him. A strange expression was on his face. Richard took a deep breath in before closing his eyes once more. Feeling like he had hit his head.

"Yo, bro. You okay?" Victor asked. Richard didn't answer immediately. Though he slowly began to nod, before he winced and reached his hand back to massage his neck..

"Wh-what happened?" Richard's voice sounded groggy, like he had been gargling liquid sandpaper.

"You were attacked," Raven calmly informed him, when Myles said nothing. "Before you ask, no, we were not able to apprehend him."

"Did you see what he looked like?" This question was directed right at Myles, and so he couldn't ignore it.

He cleared his throat. "Male, shorter than average, he had brown hair. He was very pale, and spoke a foreign language I didn't recognize. He might not have been from America. In fact he probably wasn't. How do you feel?"

Myles shot that last question off very quickly after he had answered Richard, wanting to divert his direction off of himself. It worked, as all heads in the room swiveled to look at Richard. Richard shrugged. "A little dizzy, but I'll live. Are you okay? You were there too." Richard asked while directing the attention back to Myles, making him nervous with the attention. He shuffled his feet, before answering.

"Me?" Myles' voice uncharacteristically cracks from the nerves. Myles cleared his throat again. "You were the one who was attacked when it was meant for me! I mean, who would do that?"

"Me, obviously," Richard's voice was warm, as was his smile. "Every time." Myles felt his face heat up. His heart once again decided that it was time to practice for the Olympics. He took a steadying breath.

"Now that I have seen for myself that you are alright, I will be heading off to bed. Good night." Myles turned stiffly, not sure what was going on inside of his chest. As he turned, he saw Richard's face fall. The other boy sat up quickly, wincing but not pausing.

"Wait," he grunted slightly as he slid off the bed. Myles turned around to face Richard. The taller boy laboriously walked over to him, "I'll come talk to you guys in a sec," he said over his shoulder as he walked passed the Titans, who looked just as confused as Myles felt. Myles even arched one of his eyebrows at the dark knight's ward. Richard lead the way out, holding the door for Myles. In the living room, Bruce and the others were standing in a huddle, speaking in low tones. Bruce was clearly angry, though no one seemed to notice the two boys. Richard took hold of Myles hand, leading him up the stairs towards the bedrooms. A tingle ran up the youngest Fowl's arm, he fought to keep a goofy grin off his face.

They slowed once they got up the steps. Richard now gently leading, occasionally running his thumb over Myles' smooth knuckles. Once every few steps, Richard would look him in the eye and smile. Myles' brain was mush, so much so that it took several minutes for him to realize something was strange.

"My room is in the other direction," he pointed out. Richard didn't answer him, only letting go of Myles' hand. Myles felt a tad disappointed for a moment, but it didn't last for long. Richard's hand reappeared as an arm wrapped itself snuggly around his waist. Myles chewed his bottom lip to stop a possible squeak, shuddering slightly. He mentally cursed himself. He was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on a popular guy. He was a genius! He should be…

All thought melted away as Richard gently kissed his brow. Myles stood there, stunned as Richard opened a door to an unfamiliar bed room…

"It's mine," he said through explanation. "Since you were obviously lying about not being hurt, I thought I might need to watch out for you tonight. Just in case."

"Lying?" Myles asked, for once feeling slow on the uptake. "And what about the others?"

Richard grinned. "Well, yes. Afterall. The two of us were attacked. And as for the others, they can survive without me. I said I'd talk to them later. I didn't specify when."

"Beckett will get the wrong idea and so would everyone else! Besides! Wouldn't Kori be upset? Aren't you two together." Freaked out, Myles started to not concentrate on making his accent heavier.

Richard frowned. "No, we aren't." Richard faced Myles full on, studying his face hard. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair away, out of his face. Myles unconsciously leaned into the touch. "You're angry with me?" Richard asked uncertainly. Myles shook his head, but couldn't find anything to say. Richard smiled, feeling satisfied with the nonverbal answer. Suddenly, thunderous footsteps started to bound up the stairs and Myles, being torn from the moment, quickly separated from Richard in time to see Beckett reach the top of the stairs. Myles turned to Richard one last time.

"Goodnight," Myles said, fondly but firmly, with a slight bow of the head before turning to running off to his room with Beckett. A firm hand on his arm stopped him. Richard closed the door after pulling the youngest Fowl into his room. Myles turned back in confusion, both as to why he is there and how Richard was able to pull him in there since he is still injured.

A pair of lips met his own. Myles gasped, but Richard just pressed in deeper. Richard's eyes closed in bliss. Myles' own eyes remained wide open, looking around in near panic as Richard's hands slid into his hair, tugging on the raven strands. Myles found his arms entwining themselves over Richard's shoulders, around his neck. Richard sighed happily, the sound snapped out of whatever stupor Myles had found himself in. Half of Myles wanted to melt into the other boy. But the other half, the half that wanted to run freaking out down the hall, was louder.

He wrenched himself out of Richard's grip. He stuttered out something incoherent and threw open the door. Beckett was standing right outside of it, hand poised as though he was ready to knock. Myled grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off in the direction of their room. Once they were at a safe distance, Myles risked a glance back, to see Richard standing in his doorway, looking heartbroken.

Downstairs

Bruce had cornered Artemis. But Artemis Fowl II was not intimidated. No he was not.

Oh yes he totally was.

"What happened, I know you know something that I don't." Bruce's words were nowhere near as menacing as the deadly look in his eyes. "My son can take care of any normal human threat, and since Myles was unscathed, I'm assuming that it wasn't a monster on rampage."

Artemis hesitated, he was unsure of himself. Huh. Odd. After a moment, he decided on his answer: a simple "It's not my place to say." He gave Holly a meaningful look. She met his gaze, and muttered something in gnomish into her com link. Bruce glared at the two of them, before looking to Butler, whose face was totally impassive.

Holly looked up at Artemis once more and nodded. "It was a pixie," she told Mr. Wayne. "However, you must keep this information to yourself, as The People don't like publicity. You tell no one of the existence of magical being, we don't release the location of the Bat Cave. Deal?" Bruce frowned, then nodded.

"Very well, now explain."

"I believe that we will need my brothers for that."

A: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

I: (Still chasing Bill.)

Bill:(Snaps fingers and Mabel and Dipper appear)

A: Who the heck are you?

I: NOOOOO! THIS ISN'T THEIR FANFICTION!

Mabel: Hi! I'm Mabel and this is my dorky twin brother Dipper!

A: Hey, if they get to be in here, I want Ross.

I: (Still chasing and screaming at Bill while trying not the step on Myles, who was still on the floor)

A: Well, if there's one thing I've learned from growing up in a family of 13, it's that not saying no means yes. *snaps fingers*

Ross Lynch: *looks around in confusion* What the…?

Bill: (Snaps fingers and R5 and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show up)

I: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BILL!

Mikey: Duuuuude *sees Ross and his band* Hey! I went to your last concert!

Riker:...You're a turtle….

Raph: *snorts* Yeah, and you're a blondie. What of it?

Dipper: How are we all here and Why?

Mabel: Relax Dipstick! I'm sure this lovely lady could answer (Gestures to A)

I and Bill: (Still in a game of Cat and Mouse)

A: No, I don't think she can. Anyway, thanks for reading this! Stay tuned and don't give up on us! The next chapter WILL be up…..eventually. LOTS OF LOVE, please reveiw. Reviews give us the inspiration to keep writing. Give us your thoughts, your ideas on how the plot should go, comments, complaints, or criticisms on what has already been written, all that good stuff. Go ahead and flame us if you want, I'll just make Ross beat you over the head with his guitar.

Ross Lynch: No seriously. What's going on?

Donny: Interesting….there appear to be no physical limitations in this place….

Mikey: Does that mean I can have super powers?

Ratliff: *Starts to float*

Mikey: YAAAAH

I: (runs into Donny while trying to chase Bill and falls on my rump) Ouch!

A: *Falls over laughing*


End file.
